Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Legacy
by Electro Shark
Summary: A young boy named Sami and his two friends Ahmed and Asad's lives change as they are attacked by a horde of Shadow Heartless in their home Celestial City. Just before passing out and falling to the darkness, they are rescued and brought to get better at the Land of Departure where they make new friends and shape their destiny as keyblade wielders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!** **Well, this is my first ever Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction and I'm really nervous as I'm typing this all down. As you must have read the summary, this is a story about starts off with three young boys, but you'll notice that I have given a little prologue at the start, dating back six years from our heroes' present. Well, the prologue's essential as the characters mentioned play a significant role in the whole story and they'll give y'all a little idea how some 'evil' events came to be. Anyway, enough of my chatter for now, enjoy the story and remember, I DON'T OWN Kingdom Hearts, or any of its world and characters, except those that I mention in the story, so don't sue me and all :p**

In the dead of night, a slightly hunched figure in a black cloak with their hood up approached the entrance of the grand castle of The Land of Departure, with a bundle of white sheets in their arms. They placed the bundle at the bottom most step rather harshly.

"This will be your new home my little apprentice," the figure muttered at the bundle in his thick and raspy voice. The figure peeled back his hood to reveal a pale – silvery face with pointed ears and a bald head. His eyes were completely black except red irises. A thin grey goatee sat on his chin.

The man took a few steps back, only to accidentally step on a broken twig, the snap echoed through the still night sky. "Who's out there?" a deep voice came from inside the castle as a light flickered on in a high up window. The figure extended his left leg, nudging the bundle underneath him, only to reveal the face of an injured little boy with a mop of brown hair – slightly crimson from dried blood just above his right eyebrow. The man smirked at the sight beneath him and slowly turned around to leave; a corridor of darkness appearing in front of him. He looked back at the fainted boy with his terrifyingly odd colored eyes, a large black keyblade with a red and slightly bluish trim materializing in his left hand.

"I'll be back to get you when the time is right my precious χ. You're too weak and young for me to use right now. Until then, I trust my brother will train you in his much more 'softer' methods of Keyblade Mastery." With that he disappeared into the portal, his steely glower never leaving the child's face.

The young boy groaned as his eyes flickered and he tried to sit up, massaging his bandaged scalp. Where am I? How did I get here? He thought as he tried hard to remember anything, but all he could recall was his name. Other than that, everything was like an unfamiliar blur of colors. As his large hazel eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, pouring in from the window; he noticed himself comfortably tucked in a poster bed in a large room. The decoration was strictly academic; large bookshelves stretched across wall to wall, a desk with fresh sheets of papers and pens, and a small television opposite the bed. Despite their being no visible source of an air conditioner, the atmosphere of the room was cool and very pleasant. He had been changed into striped blue pajamas and his white sheet had been safely discarded by his host as it was too dirty and apparently, the boy had been wearing nothing underneath except a pair of boxer shorts torn at inappropriate places.

The bedroom door swung open as a tall and kind looking elderly man stepped in, carrying a tray of orange juice in a tall glass and a plate of high stacked waffles, topped with golden syrup. The host wore a long blue robe with a dark blue and green hem. His hair, beard and moustache were brilliantly a glowing golden color, as if made of pure light. A pair of pointed ears sat on either side of his head. His eyes were a completely dark blue color with yellowish irises. He placed the tray on the bedside table and took a seat on a corner of the bed, smiling warmly at his guest.

"How are you feeling young man?" he began in a deep, warm voice. The boy noticed the man's clawed metal right arm and gulped involuntarily. The old man took no such notice.

"Umm…. I...I feel much better now, thank you, mister….?

"My name is Bux my son," the host answered slightly chuckling before he continued,"I'm one of the keepers of this castle, along with my good friend Eraqus, where we train those who have strong hearts, into Keyblade Masters; keeping the balance of light and darkness throughout the worlds. How would you like to join us?"

The boy's eyes widened as took a moment to reply, nodding his head enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you sir! My name is Ammar. I would love to join."

….

The whole alley erupted with applause and cheers as two young boys emerged victorious against a street fight – clutching their plastic yellow and blue swords with one hand as they returned the stolen purse and shopping bag to an old lady, the thief sprawled face down on the cobbled city center road unconscious.

"YEEAAHH! HOORAAAYY! YOU BOTH ROCK SAMI AND AHMED!" the crowd hooted as the boys simply waved back dismissively. Sami and Ahmed; the young heroes of Celestial City.

Sami was a young boy of eleven, with jet black messy hair and large raven colored eyes. He wore a dark green hooded jacket with rolled up blue sleeve cuffs near his elbows, and a matching blue hood. Underneath, he wore a red t-shirt with a large yellow circle in between, having a large blue electric bolt artfully woven in the centre. He also wore blue and brown short pants with blue pockets close to his shins; held up with a black belt. On his feet, he wore large blue and black shoes with silver soles. In addition, he also had a big blue wrist-band with a zigzag white line in between.

Ahmed on the other hand, had a more different appearance; he also had jet black hair similar to Sami's, but they were carefully gelled back to his head – kind of like Kazuya Mishima from the Tekken Series, with doleful brown eyes. He too was eleven like Sami but appeared a bit shorter than his friend; he sported a dark blue zip-up shirt with hoodie style pockets at his waist, yellow and white fire artwork on the front, with grey pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and yellow samurai pants with black moccasins on his feet. In addition, he also wore a red karate' belt which he was gifted by his older sister, and dark blue friendship-bands on both wrists. Apart from being best friends, both boys were also cousins.

"Not that I'm hating all this publicity bro, but all this seems too unnecessary now," Ahmed began as he massaged his sore jaw which the old woman had apparently pinched as her way to say 'well aren't you the cutest and bravest young man!'

"Yeah me too Ahmed," Sami replied as they walked away, slinging his sword casually behind his shoulder. "I guess being the only active recruits at Young Threats has its pros and cons."

 _Celestial City._

Sami and Ahmed both belonged to a small street gang known as 'The Young Threats' which was previously illegal before both boys joined up, but their leader decided to change for the better good – as if! The gang's leader; Sonu, was a small and lanky boy with a serious attitude problem, and a knack for carrying out mischievous and sadistic stunts from time to time. Their motto was; "Keeping Celestial City free from wrongdoers, all those villains and every other wise guy nobody clever enough to challenge us." The motto was rude and narcist in the least to say, but the gang had no logo to represent themselves as an official party though.

Sami and Ahmed join the gang only when their parents forced them to 'make new friends and do something productive,' as their original party consisted of a younger boy named Arham, an even younger girl named Hamnah – both cousins and good friends to the two boys, Sami's younger sister; Soha and Fatimah; Ahmed's older sister. The Young Threats had offered each of their soldiers a sword, a cutlass, or a staff made of the same blunt blue and yellow plastic material. Only Sonu was allowed to wield a long metal scythe which he bought off Wal-Mart at a half off price. The blade was quite sharp and gave him an edge in a fight against others as it drastically dealt more damage – perks of being the leader.

The boys were on their way to a large forested area where the gang's Clubhouse was located – only to stop on the way to grab a sea-salt ice cream stick from the local ice cream parlor. The boys kept discussing their combat strategies when their conversation was interrupted by a ten year old boy who walked through the double-glass doors. He wore a pair of small red shorts on a turquoise shirt under a black waistcoat with yellow-blue pockets, sporting yellow fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow boots with blue soles and black straps. His hair was light brown and hung over most of his small face, hiding one of his light brown eyes. The boy smiled when he saw his friends.

"Hey Asad, good to see ya mate! Come on up and join us." Sami piped up as he waved Asad over to their table. The said boy grabbed his order of a blueberry mint ripple ice cream and took a seat next to Ahmed, giving both boys a fist bump.

"I heard about you guys when I visited the main city center," Asad began excitedly as he licked his frozen dessert, "you both were awesome against that thug!" Apart from Asad, both Sami and Ahmed weren't really friends with any of the other children from Young Threats. They three had their own friendship circle in the gang.

"Yeah well you know, it beats being like all those other rotten jerks at the gang am I right?" Ahmed began as he brought his ice cream stick to his mouth. As if on cue, the treat slid off the stick and splattered onto the polished table top no sooner than it had touched his tongue. Asad burst into hearty laughter. Ahmed's face turned sour as he eyed his ice cream's untimely death.

"Aww man! What the hell!" Ahmed whined loudly as the young woman behind the counter gave the group a stern look. "Now I'll have to go get a second helping-"

"That reminds me! I came here to get you guys because you're already late for the daily attendance." Asad interrupted his friend, the wide smirk vanishing off his small face. With that everyone quickly got up to leave, Sami offered half his eaten sea-salt ice cream's stick to Ahmed who more than happily took it.

"Thanks a million cuz, I owe you!" Ahmed grinned happily before gobbling down the entire milky treat in one bite; leaving both Sami and Asad gaping, "What!? Come on it was only half!" both boys laughed together and made their way out into the sunny afternoon sky.

They made their way through the forested area leading to the grotto where 'The Young Threats' Clubhouse was situated, the wild grass crunching beneath their feet. All of a sudden, Sami stopped in his tracks and pulled out his sword, jumping into his fighting stance. Ahmed and Asad also stopped as well, shooting a questioning look at their friend.

"Something's not right," he muttered as his large black eyes fixed onto the entrance of the grotto. Ahmed and Asad followed his line of sight and noticed two boys marching up to them - Ghazanfar and Aman; two senior members of The Young Threats with a bad history behind them. Ghazanfar was tall and very lean, while his brother Aman was stocky and extremely plump. Both boys had an untidy and dirty crop of dark brown hair and wore ratty old t shirts with strange symbols and profanities on them, shorts and sandals. Both of them had their weapons – cutlasses out and stopped right in front of the three friends. Aman half smiled at Asad, making him feel slightly intimidated.

"Stand down soldier; this doesn't concern the likes of you." Ghazanfar spoke directly to Sami as he lowered his weapon using his own, gripping Asad's wrist with his free hand tightly making the boy wince slightly. Ahmed pulled his own sword out and straightened into his own fighting stance.

"Yeah losers! The superior Sonu ordered us to dispose of this fool," Aman stated, pointing his cutlass directly at Asad's throat. "Then we'll think about what to do with you two. Ha haa! Ha haa! Ha haa haa HAAAA!" Both Sami and Ahmed resisted the urge to pounce on the dimwitted Aman.

"Get real blowhard! There's no way we'll let you hurt our friend." Sami growled as Aman's smirk faded into the color of sour apples. Asad regained his balance and brought his own sword hard against Ghazanfar's cheek, sending the tall kid stumbling back.

"You'll pay for that one, small fry." The said boy hissed menacingly, "NO ONE hits me and lives to tell the tale!"

All three boys took a step forward, swords ready and preparing to strike - everyone stood in their respective fighting stance; Sami clutching his sword in his right hand, holding it at level near his head, his other hand sticking out in front with his left hand slightly open. His legs were apart, with the right leg back and left leg straight in front, his back slightly arched. Ahmed stood with his legs slightly apart, clutching his sword in his right hand, his left arm in level with his right one with his hand balled into a tight fist. Asad held his sword in a baseball-batter position, clutching it with both hands behind his head and his legs wide apart. Ghazanfar and Aman took a careful step back.

"Why don't you come here and tell that to our faces?" Ahmed challenged both brothers through gritted teeth. After a long and silent stare-off, both boys leaped at each other, three against two.

….

The loud and hollow clunking sound of plastic against plastic and flesh echoed through the dense forest area. Asad struck hard on top of Aman's fat head in an endless stream of pounding and clubbing combos. Aman leaped ahead and pushed Asad out of the way using his body before poking Ahmed hard in his gut, but he got up quickly. Gasping for air, Aman clutched his head where he had been bruised, Ahmed took the opportunity to race forward and lunge his sword hard against the plump boy's back – making him drop his cutlass as it became lost under a bush somewhere. Both friends combined one strong stroke, and sent the chubby child tumbling into a corner. Aman stood up slowly, bruised and swaying side to side before he collapsed on the mossy ground, unconscious. Both Ahmed and Asad smiled before embracing each other in a bro hug.

Meanwhile, things for Sami weren't going as easily as he took on his tall opponent at a distance. Ghazanfar wasn't dubbed 'Second in Command' by Sonu just for keeps, and he was putting on a difficult fight with the much younger messy raven-haired boy. Using his tall stature, he was flinging Sami around the trees like a ragdoll, but the said boy quickly recovered from each hit as if it were nothing, countering each attack with a fast-slashing combo around Ghazanfar's midsection – each combo faster and more deadly than the former. Ghazanfar did three flips in mid air before sprawling on the grassy ground – finally unconscious. Ahmed and Asad cheered at their victory against the psycho brothers.

"That's ENOUGH!" A loud shrill voice pierced the now evening sky as the three comrades' heads spun around for the source of this bellow – their faces still etched with the same serious expressions as before. The leader of The Young Threats himself made his way over to the three boys with his posse close behind him. The three boys silently uttered the name in unison, "Sonu…."

Sonu was dressed in a dark blue tank top with a silver skull embroidered in the centre. A gold chain with a strange circular symbol hung from his neck. He wore blue camouflaged cargo pants with brown boots and orange tape-like gloves on his hands. In addition, the boy had oiled back slick dark brown hair and cold amber colored eyes – his face in an angry grimace.

Next to Sonu, walked his bratty and smart-aleck five year old sister Greesha. She sported a small pink bikini top - which revealed most of her premature body, over matching biker shorts, silly bands on her right wrist and high-heeled purple boots that still made her look no taller than 4'2". She had waist length dark brown hair like her brother – her face was twisted in a smug grin as she bore her violet eyes in Ahmed's doleful brown ones. The gelled black haired boy felt nothing.

Behind them walked two boys and one girl. The first one was Humaza, a tall and very thin boy of fifteen with slick black hair and a disgusting mole on his upper lip. He had slitty poisonous green eyes. Next to him walked Nile, a big-sized boy with very curly coppery hair, small icy grey eyes and on his earlobes, he wore two gold earrings each. The girl who walked with them was named Zaebos; she seemed really lanky with short dyed dark purple hair. Her right eye was closed as a long and wide scar trailed from her forehead, over it and ending near the corner of her lip. Her one good eye was eerily a golden-yellow color. All three of these individuals were dressed in black full-body track suits; only difference was that Humaza had a silver trim, Nile had his orange, and Zaebos had hers a deep purplish-black.

"What is the meaning of this Sami?!" Sonu barked as his posse stood by him enjoying the show, "You know very well that a bystander like you is not allowed to answer back to his elite seniors, let alone attack them!" Sami just glared straight back at the leader's face. His large black eyes were devoid of all emotions and all he could see was red. Quick as a flash, he clenched his fist and brought it hard and fast against Sonu's cheek. Everyone gasped as he, being shorter than Sami, fell back onto the grass with a loud thud, coughing up blood.

"I have HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU!" Sami growled as he began advancing at Sonu with his fist still raised. "Every day you degrade us! Don't treat us equally! Make me, Ahmed and Asad run around the city doing what YOU should be doing, while you and your pathetic teammates here sit around playing foosball in that abandoned outhouse you call Clubhouse! And then what do you do?! Send your bodyguards here to finish us off because you have no need for us anymore?!" The furious black haired boy bent down and shoved the slick haired one to a standing position, "Well things are gonna change. Right here! Right now!"

Sonu just stood there for a while glaring daggers at the kid in front of him, who stood clutching his plastic sword; the grim expression on his face told the leader not to retort with a witty comeback – the busted bottom lip looked like it had enough anyway. "Back off!" Sonu's shrill voice pierced the late evening sky one more, "I'll take care of this filth myself." Almost instantly the comical triplets and the bratty little girl behind him backed up a good few paces. Ahmed and Asad patted their brave young friend on the shoulder encouragingly and reluctantly obliged as well. Both young boys jumped into their battle stances; Sonu just stood there clutching his long metal scythe like a baton – although he didn't know how to hold his weapon, he did on the other hand know how to swing in deadly combos. After a long stare-off, both boys sprang each other, slashing their weapons angrily.

The slick haired boy aerial dodged in the air as Sami tried slashing over the top of his head. Coming down, Sonu hooked his scythe around the messy haired boy's neck and swished him around before tossing him to the grassy ground in a painful thud. "Now you die!" the leader screeched bringing his long weapon down near his enemy's head, the older boy dodge-rolled away as the scythe dug into the sticky soil behind him; sending mud at the attackers face, leaving him vulnerable as he tried to furiously pull his tool out. Sami gripped the opportunity and began slashing his sword at his opponent in a non-stop frenzy. Sonu managed to free himself at last and swung his scythe desperately at the raven haired kid, screaming the entire time as tears of pain started to blur his vision. The said boy simply jumped around dodging every attack with ease before he finally gutted Sonu hard in his stomach region. Sonu groaned painfully and gripped his midsection while holding out a hand for Sami. The boy, puzzled at this sudden gesture stopped and gave his rival a temporary respite. The corners of the sadistic boy's lips tugged in a devilish grin, as he took the moment to bring his metallic weapon hard against his enemy's head. Sami retaliated in a painful hiss as the scythe sliced near his temple in a deep cut. Sami placed a hand on the side of his face to find his fingers covered in blood – Sonu simply kept his toothy grin in place before he began swinging again. 'So that's how you wanna play?' Sami thought and with that, gripped onto the scythe with all his might as it came down on him, snatching it away. Sonu visibly paled, his bottom lip slightly trembling.

All six children uttered an 'Ooohhh' as Sami stood there now with his legs further apart; gripping Sonu's scythe in his left hand as he clutched his own plastic sword in his right one, holding them both away from his body pointing outwards – swinging them absentmindedly in between his fingers. "Sonu's no match for Sami now is he?" Asad whispered in Ahmed's ear as the gelled black haired boy just shook his head before silently replying: "No, no match."

"Give me back my scythe you filth!" Sonu bellowed, "How DARE you take away your superior's weapon like that?!" This angered the messy haired boy even more and he began tossing his enemy in a deadly combo around in the air. Everyone gasped and awed as Sonu squealed in pain every time the blade and hard plastic stuck him. This didn't stop Sami and he kept on dealing combo after combo after combo on the evil boy in front of him. This'll teach him not to take advantage of anyone again.

After a huge cross swing and aerial thrust, everyone heard loud sobbing and Sami immediately stopped. Sonu fell onto the grass and looked up; his slick hair now hung in wisps around his head, his face a mask of cuts and bruises. What he did next made the messy raven haired boy to do a double take – Sonu, the mighty leader of The Young Threats, kneeling down at Sami's feet, begging for him to stop.

"Please! Please just stop!" he wailed as he held his hands up at the boy in front of him. Sami's emotionless exterior from before, melted into a softer one as he stepped back letting the sorry sight of a leader fall on the grass once again. "I'm sorry okay!? Please no more! NO MORE! I'm outta here!" with that, the teared-amber eyed small boy scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the forest – Humaza, Nile and Greesha racing behind him, cursing back as they ran out. The three boys stood in silence as their eyes shifted to a certain someone who still stood there in silence, watching them with her one good cold, golden yellow eye.

"Umm…. Aren't you gonna go with them?" Ahmed broke the awkward silence. The corner of Zaebos' lips curled upwards.

"Pretty soon, this world will be shrouded in eternal darkness you fools." She began in an unusually deep and chilly voice which made all three boys jump back. This did not sound in the least like a little girl, they thought as they took a careful step back.

"What do you mean?" Sami started, tightening his grip on his two weapons. Zaebos simply shook her head slowly as she looked at them from below her dark purple bangs, before turning around and disappearing through the tall trees.

After a few moments of standing there in silence, the sun began to set. A small black creature crept out from behind a bush – twitching slightly. It had yellow eyes, claw like black hands, stubby feet and a small round head with crooked antennas. Upon seeing the three young boys, the creature staggered up to them, looking around nervously.

Asad took a step closer to the creature with his arm extended in a friendly gesture. The creature visibly stiffened. "Hey there little guy, are you lost? Come on out, we won't hurt you."

"Asad, I don't think that's such a good idea. Get back here!" Ahmed tried holding him back.

"Relax guys. What could such a harmless little thing like this possibly do something to… ARRGGGHHH!" Asad was interrupted as the creature launched itself towards him. The boy toppled near a tree and struck his head, falling unconscious, a deep bruise forming on his arm. What in the….!? With that, both boys raced at the creature, their weapons out and ready.

"AHH! It's not working Sami….! OOOOFFF!" Ahmed tried speaking as he flipped and crashed on the grassy floor after sustaining two hits by the monster. Sami tried stabbing the metal scythe into the creature's head, only to find it morph through completely. The creature knocked the scythe out of his grasp as it landed somewhere in the tall grass.

"What is this thing!?" Sami gasped frantically as he switched back to his trusty plastic sword – still no luck. Was this a ghost or something? The thought alone sent chills up his spine.

The two boys' eyes fell onto some shadows of the tall trees created by the moon in the now night sky, to their horror; the shadows seemed to move in front of their eyes as they materialized into more of the black creatures. Sami and Ahmed exchanged shocked-frightened looks.

"This is like a nightmare come true,"Ahmed mumbled uneasily as he tried tackling one of the monsters only to be shoved to the ground again.

"Ahmed, hang on I'm…. GAHHH!" One of the monsters dug their claw-like arms into the messy black haired boy's thigh as he tried to go assist his friend. Sami somersaulted and fell face down in the moss. As he twisted his waist to sit up, an unbearable pain spiked up his right leg as he noticed a blood stain growing on his brown and blue cut-offs. He quickly looked around to find his comrades; Asad was still out cold and Ahmed was trying desperately to evade their attackers while trying to attack them at the same time. 'What do I do? What do I do?' the same thought ran through Sami's mind as another black monster ran towards him.

SMACK! *thud*

Ahmed spun around and noticed a nearby monster towering over Sami - who was apparently lying with his face in the soil; the grass near where his head lay had turned red. In addition, his right leg was twisted in a painful position under his left one; his pants were also stained just as red.

"Sami! NOOO!" Ahmed yelled as he bolted to his cousin's side; he was knocked out and his condition looked serious. "That's IT!" the black haired boy picked up Sami's fallen sword and began swinging angrily in hard and powerful combos at their attackers; the said creatures just stared back with their beady yellow eyes - this aggravated him to no extent. After some unsuccessful attempts, he dropped to his knees panting for air as both swords slipped his grip and dropped to the grassy ground.

"What… are…. you… things…..?" he managed to speak through deep pants of air. A nearby shadow reanimated itself into another black monster and gutted Ahmed hard in the stomach. The said boy felt the air being knocked out of him as he crashed into a boulder and slid onto the rocks below with a painful crunch. More and more black monsters appeared out of nearby shadows of trees, bushes, and rocks and encircled the three boys, whispering to each other in soft hissing sounds.

'It's over, we're toast.' The gelled black haired boy thought as he felt the last of his strength leaving his body. Out of nowhere, a portal of light appeared in the distance and Ahmed saw two figures step out; one in a long blue robe with a dark blue and green hem, and one in a white, red lined haori and a light-colored hakama. Before the boy could look up to see their faces, sleep took the best of him and he fell back fainted.

 **Well, what do you guys and girls out there think? Should I continue writing my story or what? Please review and tell me what your opinions about the story. If you DO like it, I can tell you that the next chapter would be about Sami experiencing his very first Dive to the Heart and will include some reference to a few main characters in the Kingdom Hearts Series that the trio and their new friend may possibly meet in the near future, in about five to six years ;p Peace and love everyone! And please remember to reviewwwwwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up my beloved peeps! :D So here's another update to my story. I'm so sooooo sorry that I forgot to give an author's note in the previous chappie but I promise you, I will give it in the coming chapters starting from this one. Anyway, may I proudly present "Chapter: 2!" A quick summary of the chapter; Sami experiences his first Dive to the Heart while he's apparently beat-up and comatose because of his little fiasco with the Shadow Heartless, so this entire chapter is according to Sami's POV. Well, enough of the dilly dally and on with the story ;D**

Chapter 2:

" _Is reality a Dream, or dreaming a Reality?_

 _The Universe is full of Answers,_

 _I only want One._

 _My Question:_

 _Why Me?"_

I felt myself fall backward as my body broke the cold water surface; sinking headfirst toward the bottom. Only strange thing was; I could breathe quite comfortably.

'What's going on?'

'Where am I headed to?'

'Am I dead?'

After what felt like a few hours, I opened my eyes and arched my neck, looking upwards. The dark sea bed came in view as I sunk deeper still; carefully somersaulting to my feet as they met the ground with a soft thump.

No sooner after my landing; the ocean floor erupted into doves as I shielded my eyes from the blinding bright light that shown from below. The doves flew away in the eerily smoky black sky; I watched carefully as they disappeared into distance – leaving me all alone in this strange place. I looked down and found myself standing on top of a huge and bright circular disc. It had a picture of a sleeping, beautiful young woman wearing a blue and yellow dress – holding a bitten apple in her hands. Around her were smaller yellow pictures of seven men – mostly bearded – wearing completely different expressions. In addition, the disc was lined with much smaller circles; each with an animal in them.

I gave myself the once over, the horrifying incidents rushed through my head as I recalled the monsters that attacked me. 'Was that a dream? If it was, then this cannot possibly be a reality.' All my injuries seemed as if they had never happened even taken place. Even my busted right leg seemed completely normal. A soft and soulful tune started to play in the background, slightly snapping me out of my stupor as it was accompanied by a voice in my head - as if telling me what to do in this crazy dream;

 _So many Questions, So little Time._

 _You'll find your Answers Here,_

 _Don't Be Afraid._

 _Take a step Forward, Can you Do It?_

I took a step forward as the voice instructed me, looking around at the endless black sky clouded with smoke, surrounding me. Three trapezoid stones appeared before me, each holding a weapon; an elegant short-sword with a simple golden pommel and blue hilt, a pentagonal simple shield with three rounded corners, and a long tan-green rod with a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff is connected to. A shape of a mouse's head was carved on the sword and shield and sat atop the rod.

 _Power sleeps within You,_

 _If you give it form…. It will give you Strength._

 _Choose Well!_

I walked over to the sword and picked it up, examining it closely as the voice spoke up again;

 _The Power of the Warrior, Invincible Courage._

 _A sword of Terrible Destruction._

 _Is This the Power You seek?_

I pondered for a while before picking up the shield, examining it as I did the sword.

 _The Power of the Guardian, Kindness to aid friends._

 _A shield to repel All._

 _Is This the Power You seek?_

Lastly, I shifted to the rod as I held it, examining.

 _The Power of the Mystic, Inner strength._

 _A staff of Wonder and Ruin._

 _Is This the Power You seek?_

I finally made up my mind; walking back to the sword and picking it up;

"I seek the power of a warrior with invincible courage." The sword almost instantly evaporated through my fingers, leaving me slightly miffed. The voice spoke up;

 _Your Path is Set._

 _Now, what will You give up in Exchange?_

I paused as I took a moment to think this through. I guess I'll give up the power of the mystic. I was never really much into magic myself, so I wouldn't really need the 'inner strength'. Plus, I will need the power of a guardian to aid my friends and any other person who deserves it. This combination of courage and kindness suited me.

"I give up the power of the mystic."

 _You've Chosen the Power of a Warrior,_

 _You've Given Up the Power of a Mystic._

 _Is This the Form You choose?_

"Yes,"

 _Your Path is Set._

No sooner had the voice left me, every weapon disappeared; the trapezoid stones dissolving into the glass floor with a loud crunch. 'Now what?' I wondered as the ground shook before shattering beneath me, making me fall headfirst into the bottomless abyss that waited below.

Pretty soon, another circular platform, shaded violet appeared below me; this one had a picture of another sleeping young woman, wearing a sparkling blue dress – her hair in a bun behind her head. Other than her, the platform had small pictures of slow-dancing couples in formal clothing and….. a glass slipper?

I flipped and landed steadily near the woman's waist. Looking around, I saw some things coming up and off the glass floor; small, black, yellow eyes, claw like hands, stubby feet and a small round head with crooked antennas. The same creatures that attacked us back home! The memories from the night before started to haunt me as I took a careful step back. The sword from before materialized into my right hand mysteriously.

 _All right, You've got This!_

 _Use the Power to protect Yourself._

Not sure what to do next, I reluctantly jumped into my battle stance, and began slashing away at the said creatures I hated so much, which to my surprise and absolute joy, disintegrated into a cloud of dark smoke after no more than three hits – a small red heart left their form, circling the air before disappearing into thin air. Weird! Pretty soon, I got rid of all these monsters and stood alone once again by myself – but my victory was short lived. A large black hole started to form near the centre, pretty soon expanding and trapping me in it. I fell right in as more darkness covered me and I began panicking. 'Come on dude, focus! You're losing it!'

My eyes shot open as I found myself lying on my back onto a hard and cold surface – another platform? No, these places were stations that are guiding me through this crazy dream. The station I stood on displayed the silhouette of three princesses incased in hearts. Other than that, the floor was various shades of pink.

A large silver double-door with a strange blue tribal symbol in the front with the words; "Mana Keepers" was placed right in the centre of the station. I walked up to it and pulled at the handles, but they wouldn't budge. 'I can't open it,' I thought as I shifted my gaze to a small red and yellow chest that sat directly opposite the door. Tapping the top slightly with my sword opened the chest and I peered inside – finding a small transparent pot with clear sparkling liquid swimming in it along with two yellow stars and a crescent moon; the contents smelled like one of the hair gels Ahmed used. The words 'Hi-Potion' carefully engraved at the bottom. Carefully, I stowed the potion away in one of my pockets.

I swung around as the doors opened and out walked a tall, slightly muscular figure in a black hooded cloak with a long zip running across the front, unzipped just below the waist, revealing his large black boots from underneath. The figure had their hood up, hiding their face from view; two long silver strings dangled from the hem of the hood. A large sea-blue hand cuff was placed on his left wrist ending slightly above his black gloves, with the same mysterious tribal symbol on it. The figure's head snapped in my direction, making me look away awkwardly.

"Sami." The figure referred to me in a deep, warm voice as I felt his eyes on me through his hood, "I had a feeling I might find you here right now."

 **Well, that's it for today I guess** **. Who could this mysterious hooded young man be, and how does he know Sami?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ssup guys, I'm back with another chapter! So last time on 'Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Legacy', our young hero was confronted by a hooded stranger who claims to know his name. Who is he, a friend or foe? Read on to find out more.**

Chapter 3:

"Who are you? And… how do you know my name?" I started as the figure simply shook his head and stopped directly in front of me, taking in my form as I simply stared up to him.

"Who am I, and how I got to know your name is of no concern to you," he began in that same deep voice taking me back. I stepped back as I glared at him through his hood. 'Who does this guy think he is?' I thought as I fought the urge to pounce on him.

"What do you mean!?" I shot back as he simply stood there shaking his head again. A large key-like sword materialized in his hand; silver and white in color with three pointed crystal teeth at the end. A long chain hung at the end with a blue electric bolt. He back-flipped a whole ten feet in the air, landing on the edge of the station across from me, before jumping into a battle stance which looked just like mine; clutching his strange weapon in his right hand, holding it at level near his head, his other hand sticking out in front with his left hand slightly open. Surprised, I summoned my sword and did the same.

"I don't wanna fight you Sami. I just wanna give you some valuable information that might help," he spoke up while stepping closer; I did the same. "But seeing as you look determined to play the hero at this premature age, I have no other choice."

"Shut up!" I growled before slashing away at his midsection. My opponent simply jumped and dodged all my attacks – kind of like what I would do myself which only aggravated me further. I guess this is how everyone else feels when I fight them.

"Just. Stay. STILL!" the mysterious hooded figure simply uttered a 'humph' in response before slashing my face – tossing me into the opposite direction at top speed. I jumped back to my feet, only to find my attacker gliding towards me, landing with a loud thud against the glass flooring as his weapon impacted hard against my chest, knocking me back as I fell back gasping. I can't believe I couldn't land a single attack on him. As my strength started to fail me; I noticed a large white and green flower hover over me – restoring my strength. I felt good as new! The figure bent down and offered his gloved hand to me as the key-like sword disappeared from his grasp. "Like I said, I don't want to fight." Hesitantly, I took his hand and got up.

"Well, what do you want?" I questioned impatiently – partly because of being defeated by a complete stranger who had a hauntingly very similar fighting style to mine; only a hundred times much more better, stronger and athletic.

"Do you know where you are Sami?" he began and caught me a bit off guard. No, actually I didn't really figure that part out yet. So I simply shrugged before he continued;

"You're in the depths of your heart, in order to fight off the darkness that resides within you," the tall individual continued. I was genuinely puzzled. "I know this all may seem very confusing to you and it may not make any sense, but it's the truth. The night you fought off with the Heartless back in Celestial City, your heart reacted very seriously; spawning you here while you are comatose in the real world out there-"

"The Heartless… are those the monsters me and my friends were attacked by?" I interrupted my companion, who patiently nodded and continued,

"Yes and what you faced back there were only the weakest ones. There are bigger and much stronger ones out there still, who won't stop at anything to acquire the hearts of those who are strong and especially good of heart – which is why they only attacked you three out of the whole city before disappearing again without a trace. Yes, you heard me. They only came to hunt you. Celestial City is perfectly safe from darkness – well, in your time at least." He fell silent as he looked down. I took a moment to take it all in.

"But… why me?" I began as he looked back up before I spoke further, "What's so special in me that only I'm experiencing all these weird thoughts and dreams? I don't understand any of this!" The figure extended his right hand and summoned his strange weapon as he held it in front of me. I noticed as it materialized in his black gloved hand in a flash of blue electrical energy. The hilt and keychain sparkling from the glow of the station.

"Do you know what this is?" he questioned smoothly in his deep voice as I still had my eyes glued onto this mystical weapon. After a long pause he continued speaking again,

"What you see here is a keyblade; the keyblade is a powerful and mysterious type of weapon which only those with the strongest of heart may wield."

"A key – blade?" I pondered as I shook my head. This was all new to me.

"Shall I tell you a story to clear your confusion?"

I nodded in response and my guide continued his lecture on these mysterious keyblades:

"Long before in the ancient age of fairytales when the world was whole, Kingdom Hearts was a realm which was believed to be the source of all light. However, it remained out of mankind's reach, as it was protected by its counterpart, the χ-Blade.

Eventually, many came to desire the light, and their greed and jealousy introduced darkness into the World. In order to conquer the light of Kingdom Hearts, people forged the first keyblades in the image of the χ-Blade, and they clashed with each other in a great Keyblade War that involved those who served the light, those who served the darkness, those who sought balance, and those who simply sought power.

The conflict embroiled even those who did not desire Kingdom Hearts and took the lives of thousands; it also extinguished the light from the world and trapped Kingdom Hearts in the deepest darkness.

Because light remained in the hearts of children, it was able to draw the fragments of the world back together, creating several separate worlds. The remaining keyblade wielders decided to use the keyblade in order to protect what was left of the Realm of Light. Memories of the Keyblade War survived in various legends, which disputed whether the keyblade was a weapon meant to bring salvation or destruction.

The keyblade is more of a tool to aid your friends rather than a weapon to hurt your enemies. The keyblade only lets a chosen wielder hold it, but those with the strength of heart to wield a keyblade are able to give or take them from others, or take control of them if they have been abandoned. Those incapable of wielding a keyblade cannot keep it, even if a wielder hands it to them.

A wielder is able to summon or dispel their keyblades at will; however, it is implied that one can only wield a single keyblade at a time, even if they have possession of more than one. The exception to this rule up until now-" he paused as he stretched out his left hand and summoned another keyblade in it.

This was slightly smaller in comparison, all white in color with gold shading. The keychain had a small sun on it; the hilt seemed to be made of angel wings and the teeth in the shape of a dream-catcher. "Is me, because I harbor two of my friends' hearts. Friends who I've lost along the way."

It was a lot to take in, but I slowly understood what the keyblade was and what it was capable of. But one question still kept hitting me and I came back to my last argument:

"I think I understand now – but, why are you telling me this? I don't have a keyblade."

"Yes, you do Sami. You may have not noticed this yet, but you are one of the few special people ever to wield a keyblade without knowing it."

I was stunned at this, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

The figure paused before his head turned back in my direction, his face still hidden under his dark hood – but I didn't really seem to care anymore. "You're the keyblade's chosen one Sami. It is because of someone special you met in the past who passed their keyblade down to you. Try to remember anything."

I looked towards the sky as an old memory began to play in my head, as if a scene from a movie;

….

A small five year old boy with a mop of messy raven hair and jet-black eyes; dressed in blue shorts, a green t shirt and black velcro sandals , skipped over to the ice cream cart happily as he clutched for rainbow colored diamonds of munny in his hands, ready to buy him a stick of sea-salt ice cream.

Accomplishing his goal, the boy turned around to head home when he heard loud sobs of a little girl crying in the distance.

Safely depositing his untouched ice cream into a pocket, he pulled out his toy wooden sword and bolted to the opposite direction.

Reaching the deserted evening city center, he noticed a small girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a magenta sundress and green flip-flops – being bullied on by three boys; one with oiled back slick dark brown hair and cold amber colored eyes, and two with dirty brown hair.

They had snatched away her doll and were ripping off its limbs from the body – ignoring the constant pleading and cries of the helpless girl who they had pinned down beneath them.

"Leave her alone you guys!" the brave messy haired boy yelled as he jumped into his battle stance. All four kids stopped and turned their attention to the intruder. "Don't you have anything better than to bully other kids Sonu?"

The short amber eyed child stopped mutilating the doll and stepped up – an evil smirk on his face. "Trying to pretend to be a hero again are we Sami? Ha! Ghazanfar, Aman teach him a lesson he won't forget!"

The two dirty haired boys raced towards the said boy with their fists raised ready to strike. The target simply hopped about dodging every hit, before slashing his toy at the two attackers simultaneously sending them to the cold pavement in a weeping heap of tears, snot and incoherent swearing.

The leader backed up a few steps and bolted from the scene; disappearing into an alleyway. The messy haired boy walked over to the girl before bending down and handing her the broken dolly. Tears welled up her hazel eyes as she furiously tried to hold back a sob. Nevertheless, she wiped her cheeks and turned to her savior:

"Th...thank you for helping me," she managed to murmur while still keeping her head bent low. The said black eyed boy simply smiled and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder – making her tense up as she finally looked up at him.

"No need to thank me. I'm always happy to help anyone who needs it." He commented as he smiled broadly while posing heroically making his companion giggle. He extended a hand, "I'm Sami! What's your name?"

"I'm Genus. Let's be friends!" she replied. Her previously timid exterior being replaced by one filled with admiration and confidence.

"Sure!" the black haired boy agreed before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the milky treat he had bought for himself – offering it to his new friend. "Here, have this ice cream as a friendship gift. It'll make you feel better."

The curly haired girl beamed and willingly took the frozen dessert, biting into it. Just then a tall woman with similar hair and eye color as the said girl appeared, her face a mask full of worry. "Genus, there you are. Come on we'd better head back, it's getting late, and you have kindergarten tomorrow."

The children's smiles faded as they waved each other good bye – hoping to meet each other again so they may play together one day.

"Good bye Sami! Do you think we'll meet again?"

"Of course. We're friends now right? And friends can never be apart for long."

"Right! See you soon!"

During all this, a young teenage boy had been noting everything going on around here. How bravely the little raven haired boy faced his assailants and how he was so nice and sweet to a little girl he had just met a few minutes ago.

Yes, this boy would be the perfect hero of tomorrow and save the worlds from the growing darkness – even though he himself was unable to do so.

The young man had curly silver hair and blue eyes; in addition he wore a white shirt under a black vest, dark grey pants, and black boots. He also had a red scarf around his neck. The black haired young boy's head tilted to the teenager as he motioned him toward him:

"Hey there buddy, what's your name?"

"I'm Sami mister. Were you watching me the whole time?"

The teenager shook the younger boy's hand and continued as he towered over him, "Ephemera! And yes, I was watching everything Sami. You're really brave – taking on those boys by yourself."

This made the younger boy blush slightly as he ruffled his messy black locks before smiling widely, "Eh, it was nothing mister. I like helping out others-"

"Please don't call me 'mister'," the silver haired boy interrupted as he uttered an uneasy chuckle before he continued, "My name's Ephemera and I'm only 16. Jeez! You make me sound so much older."

"Hahaha, alright I'll call you Ephemera! But, how come you took so much notice of my little deed? It was nothing really."

The said boy summoned a large weapon in his hand at this. It had a golden and silver body with a small silver crescent at the end. The teeth had a large silver star with a gold and dark blue star in the centre – the rear end being a matching golden. The hilt was dark blue with a gold star on the centre top. A gold and silver chain hung on the end, with a silver gold and blue star on its bottom. The dark haired boy looked at the weapon in awe as it glittered in front of his eyes.

"Sami, I need you to promise me something…"

"Umm… sure?"

"What's most important to you?"

"The safety of my friends."

"What do you want outta life?"

"I want to be the best at what I do."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of the time when it'll be too late to save everyone."

The silver haired boy knelt down to the dark haired one; offering his blade's hilt up at him. As if on instinct, the younger one placed his right hand over the handle, soon being enveloped with blinding white light.

"When the time comes, you will be ready my friend. Someday soon."

The dark haired boy opened his eyes to find that his companion had disappeared. He looked about the deserted city center. Nothing stirred.

"Ephemera?"

Just then, his voice echoed through his head:

"Someday soon, we will meet again Sami. Then we can go restore the world back in its original state. Someday soon. We'll go together."

….

At that, I phased back to reality. I am the keyblade's chosen one. Ephemera bequeathed me because he chose me as his successor to save the worlds.

Ephemera! The name alone sent a wave of sadness over me. Where was he now? Is he still alive even? Will we really meet again?

The hooded figure in front of me noticed my fallen expression as my realization had hit me. He dismissed his keyblades and bent down to my height – looking at me through his dark hood.

"So now you finally know how important you are?" his deep warm voice cracked slightly.

I merely nodded, unable to say anything before I finally managed to form a sentence, "I… I'm sorry. I forgot about everything – but I remember now and I know what I must do."

I extended my right hand as I focused my will on it. 'Come on. I know I can do it. I can do it."

To my shock, my hand started to heat up slightly as blue electricity surged through it. Within a few seconds, I was holding a keyblade – my keyblade.

It was exactly like the one this hooded figure had summoned; silver and white in color with three pointed crystal teeth at the end. A long chain hung at the end with a blue electric bolt. I turned back to the said character as a haunting realization hit me.

"Who are you? And why does your keyblade look identical to mine?"

He hesitated at this before he stepped back uneasily, "I…. uh…. Can't tell you Sami. I'm sorry but I have to leave now. We will meet again in the outside world." With that he disappeared in a corridor of light without a backward glance.

"Wait! Please answer me!" No use.

'Ephemera, was that you? If yes, then how your voice has completely changed over all these years? I will find you and clear this mess. This is my new goal."

I glanced over around the large door as a flight of glass stairs materialized one after the other – leading to a completely different station on a higher level. I hastily made my way over the steps as the strange voice in my head from before began once again, startling me:

 _Your adventure begins in the Dead of Night._

 _Your road won't be Easy,_

 _But a Rising Sun awaits your Journey's End._

"Sounds good."

 _The day you Re-Unite with your Lost Friends,_

 _Is both Far, and Near._

 _You Will lose some people very Dear to You_

 _But remember Three Names which will help You later;_

 _Sora, Riku, and Kairi._

Okay now I'm officially puzzled. Who're these Sora, Riku and Kairi now? Are they good? Can they help us maintain the balance? When will I meet them? Do they know about Ephemera?

My thoughts were interrupted as I stepped onto the final platform; it had a picture of a sleeping young woman – a princess, clutching a red rose in her hands to her chest. The station itself was red and gold, lined with roses and black and green thorny vines. Over the woman's head, circled a mural of three small fairies with wands in their hands. A fine beam of light shone from the dark clouds above, onto the young princess' midsection. I followed the source slowly like moths to a flame. It was weird.

 _The closer you get to Light,_

 _The Greater your Shadows become._

My shadow? I looked back over to where my shadow was – behind me. To my absolute horror, my shadow began to grow at an alarming rate as it soon rose up off the platform. I took a few steps back as the shadow transformed from me into a hundred foot tall humanoid monster. It sported wispy-snakelike hair, a scary yellow eyes, and claw-like hands with muscular arms and legs ending with crooked feet. The monster had a large heart-shaped hole in its chest. It stood up and waddled over to me.

 _But don't be Afraid._

 _And don't Forget….._

I turned around and bolted to the other side, almost falling off the edge. As I turned back, the monstrous creature was towering over me. 'Where do I run?'

I glanced at my right hand as my keyblade materialized in a blue shock-wisp once more – probably to aid me. 'Alright. Bring it on sucka!'

The monster dropped to its knees and pounded the station with its massive fists – sending shock waves over the glass platform as I struggled to balance. A dark puddle of darkness appeared near the monster's fallen hands, spawning small Shadow Heartless that I started to hate so much.

After destroying them with ease, I turned to the monster and started slashing away at its hands – sending off ethereal black smoke into the air. Agitated, the monster got up on its feet and stretched out its chest – a large dark energy ball animated and went hurtling right at me.

I tried to dodge roll away, but was too slow as the ball made contact with the side of my face in a painful hiss. My keyblade flew from my grasp, dropping off into the abyss.

Unbearable pain seared up my face as I failed to open my right eye. The monster gripped my waist, lifting me up to its face.

That's it then. I'm going to die. I closed my one good eye as I waited the inevitable.

Just then I remembered something important in my pocket; the Hi-Potion!

Quick as a flash, I punched hard against the monster's yellow eye, causing it to growl and chuck me angrily toward the platform. I landed with a loud crash against the hard surface – the monster falling stunned at my side.

Painfully, I took the star and moon liquid filled jar out and chugged down the contents in a gulp. It tasted like fizzy lemonade.

Miraculously, my strength returned as quickly as it was knocked out of me, the bones healed back and my face felt good as new. I summoned back my keyblade successfully and dashed toward my attacker, jumping over its head – slashing away in fast aerial combos.

Within mere minutes, the monster was done – disappearing in a pile of black ashes.

As I tried to catch my breath, the floor started turning black as it began to stick around my feet like quicksand. Not again!

I tried crawling out but tripped and soon began sinking through the muck. I gasped as I dug furiously for anything to grab hold of.

 _But don't be Afraid_

 _You hold the Mightiest Weapon of All._

My vision blinded as the darkness engulfed me completely. I could see nothing at all.

 _So don't Forget:_

 _You are the One who will open The Door._

…...

 **Well, that's it! Hope you all liked this little scoop into the history of Sami. Please review and tell me what you guys think. One more thing; next chapter would be about what happens when Ahmed and Asad awaken in their new home. I'm giving Sami a break so, you probably won't hear about him in a while. Besides, he needs a good long rest don't you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my beloved readers, I finally updated! Sorry if it took a while, because firstly I was getting nervous that no one might be reading my story. Secondly, if you noticed some technical para-problems in chapter 3, I'm sorry for that too. Now may I present "Chapter 4!" Enjoy** **(P.S. this chapter is a bit different from what I promised earlier in my author's note. I'm really sorry, but it was necessary because of a bit of plot fillers that revolve around Ahmed. I promise it'll be good though).**

Chapter 4:

A sky, land and walls reduced to nothing but darkness.

Black monsters everywhere.

Zaebos walking in between them as she pulled back her head, cackling maniacally.

"Join me Ahmed. Together we will rule the worlds." She extended a hand toward him.

Ahmed jumped into his battle stance; pulling out his sword.

"And what if I refuse?" Zaebos' golden eye flashed angrily as her purple hair blew in the wind.

"Do you have any idea what I'm capable of Ahmed?" she extended her arms over the monsters as they grew a good few inches taller and muscular. Ahmed took a step back but felt himself going closer toward them. What in the….?

Then the truth hit him.

"Zaebos…. d-do you control those monsters by any chance?"

The corner of her unspoilt-cut lip curved upwards as she slowly nodded her head. The dark monsters around her bowed and stepped back.

"I can't just control them honey, but I can also summon them at my will-"

"So, you called them to beat us up then?"

"Yes…. and no my sweetheart." She winked as she smirked.

Okay this really ticked him off.

"Stop calling me these names Zaebos! I thought you didn't even like me, and what do you mean by 'yes and no?'"

This seemed to hurt her as she looked back at him with a sad expression.

"Not like YOU?! Ahmed, you're the only one I want. I'm the only one who really understands your potential. It's your weak and pathetic friends who fail to see your true form; a creature of unimaginable strength and power."

He quirked an eyebrow at this as he took in her form. Her face was apparently free of all sarcasm or possible hatred that it generally held. Was she telling the truth?

"Riiight! What are you implying at?"

"I know what you are Ahmed; you're part jinn, part human. I've seen it myself – a being of pure darkness."

Ahmed was taken aback as she disclosed his secret. It was true, Ahmed was part jinn. But how did she know this? He stepped up and gripped her arm, a little too harsh for his own taste. Instead of yelping in pain, Zaebos looked up at his face smiling.

"How do you know this! Who told you?!"

"Ahh that's it my sweet!" she moaned in her unusually deep and chilly voice. "Tear off my limb with your inhuman strength. DO IT!"

Ahmed let go of her as he pushed her away and examined his own hand which was glowing red hot before it sputtered out a small orange flame. His powers, they were going active again after all these years.

Zaebos pulled back her head as she an array of uncontrollable laughter escaped her lips. The black monsters around her crept up as they stared at the fire in the gelled black haired boy's hand.

Ahmed shot out a flame from his hand as it completely eradicated the monsters coming closer to him. 'Wow, I destroyed them?!' he thought as he pulled back his fiery hand. If only he had used his powers to save his friends…. 'Oh who am I kidding! I can't openly display my true self, what'll everyone think of me?'

"They should love you for who you are Ahmed, kind of like how I do." Zaebos cried out as she rose up off the ground – the monsters encircling her feet. "Join me Ahmed. Together, we'll eclipse the worlds in eternal and burning darkness, capture every dark heart in our possession, and take Kingdom Hearts for ourselves."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Ahmed muttered as he looked back at her confusedly. Strangely enough, the name seemed familiar to him. Then he snapped;

"I'll never join you! Even if I have to perish in my own fire, I'd rather do that then to be evil like you. Not all jinns are evil, and neither is darkness! I'll use this power for good and only good!"

He summoned a large fire claymore in his right hand. The blade appeared to be made entirely of molten magma with the hilt being made of lava rocks, before tossing his blue and yellow plastic 'Young Threats' sword over his shoulder. It fell off into the dark abyss around them before melting into it.

He rushed forward and leaped into the air as he brought it hard against Zaebos' figure in a hard and slow burning combo.

Zaebos crashed into the dark floor as her pet monsters jumped at the porcupine-haired boy in vengeance of their fallen enchantress.

Ahmed roared demonically as he twirled around – creating a flaming vortex around his figure, scorching all the monsters to a crisp.

Zaebos rose up off the ground as she summoned a pair of dark blackish-purple daggers in her hands. Black smoke encircled over them as she held then in her hands – her left leg stuck out as her right one was a bit back. Each hand in accordance and angle with the parallel foot; pointing toward the black haired boy.

Ahmed's appearance had also changed a bit. His incisors had grown longer as they protruded from beneath his upper lip; his previously doleful brown eyes had now turned a deep crimson entirely – the pupils, irises and lenses completely disappeared.

"Maybe I'll have to take you down myself then… I'm so sorry babe," the purple haired girl bolted ahead as she tossed her blades at Ahmed, the said boy simply growled and blocked off both daggers with his flaming claymore and brought it down heavy and powerful against Zaebos' botched face in slow and painful combos.

The said girl aerial dodged and dug her blades on the young jinn's back as she came down. Ahmed fell back from the impact – Zaebos lay atop his back with a look of malice in her gold eye as she refused him to get back on his feet.

"Hmm, even though I really like you Ahmed, but because you're still making all this hard for me, I guess you leave me no choice…" she lifted her right dagger against his chin. "And I thought we would make the perfect team, oh well nighty night!" with that, she slit his throat.

….

Ahmed jolted out of his sleep – sweating all over, his breath in heavy pants. 'It was just a dream,' he thought as he wiped his forehead which he noticed was really hot. Carefully, he pulled back his hands and noticed his palms burning red hot. Oh no, his jinn powers were active again. He tried to calm down his raced heartbeat as he took in deep gulps of air – before long, his palms turned to their usual pink color. 'This didn't happen to me in a while. Could those mysterious black monsters have anything to do with this?'

The black monsters!

Thoughts of the horrible night before invaded his mind as he snapped back to reality.

Ahmed's eyes widened as he took in the room's surroundings he was in. This looked nothing like his bedroom back home. He noticed himself tucked in a poster bed in a large room. The decoration largely academic; bookshelves stretched across two opposing walls, a desk with fresh sheets of papers and pens, and a small television opposite the bed with a small console wired into it below. 'An Xbox 360!' Ahmed's face lit up. Despite he saw no air conditioner anywhere, the atmosphere of the room was cool and very pleasant.

 _The Land of Departure._

The gelled black haired boy jumped out of bed as he felt an aching pain in his right arm. He looked down as he examined it closely.

It was bound in a small sling – the forearm had swollen up.

Turning his attention from his arm, he walked over to a corner and gazed out of a window; the sky was painted dark blue, peppered with a few stars here and there. This looked nothing like the beautiful night sky in Celestial City which was a much deeper blue-black in color, always full of stars every size, galaxies, shooting stars and meteor showers, finishing off with a huge white moon in the centre of it all – northern lighting washed over, finishing it all off. But what really captivated him and all his friends as they occasionally sat near the edge of the city creek, overlooking the silvery ocean while enjoying a stick of sea-salt ice cream and sharing jokes, were a number of worlds near their own – a bit further apart from each other as the hung up in the sky. Curious thing was that they could only see them at nightfall.

When they were younger, they planned on making a rocket to go visit all these worlds – a particular one with an ocean theme and tropical trees fascinated them above all, but it was furthest of them all. Oh, how he missed those good old days when it was just him, Sami and all their cousins and siblings. Then things got complicated when these two older boys grew a bit older and joined The Young Threats in aims of making 'new and more age-appropriate friends' as their parents thought.

Ahmed wasn't the only one different in the city. Sami also had unique powers as did his sister Soha. The messy black haired boy had the power to channel his adrenaline into electrifying blue energy and sometimes use it to his will and command. The energy, as he once told him privately, came from the core of his heart – as if it were a part of himself, but he tried to keep it under control, resisting the urge to let it loose because he was still too young to handle his own hidden potential and might seriously hurt someone. Soha also had a similar ability in her, but it was more white and colorless instead of light blue, with an icy cold base instead of her older brother's sizzle and high voltage. This magical power ran throughout his family.

In addition to the plain blue sky before the gelled black haired young boy, he noticed a fairly large, round and majestic patch of lawn in front of him. It had a marble fence around it and lights scattered here and there. Over the walls, was nothing but more blue sky – nothing else. 'That's funny,' he thought as he tried not to ponder too much on the topic.

Ahmed spun around as the bedroom door behind him swung open and a boy he had never seen before walked in; he wore a sleeveless purple hooded jacket with a red hood, a black collar-less button up black sleeveless undershirt, cut-offs similar to Sami, only they were all magenta, and large light-green shoes again similar to Sami's in a peculiar way. A strange piece of large golden armor was strapped onto his waist where his belt would be, and a somewhat matching small piece near his left shoulder and shoe soles. The boy had brown hair parted down the middle – messy at the back, and light brown oval eyes. In addition, he also held a small orange-yellow orb in his hands.

"Oh, hey there," he began cheerfully as he made his way towards Ahmed. "Did you have a good rest? Can I get you anything you might need?"

Instead of answering him, Ahmed simply blurted the question which kept circling his head.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?"

The boy blinked before answering calmly, "Why, you're in The Land of Departure. Master Bux and Master Eraqus brought you here from your world after-"

"Tell me quick! Do you know what happened to my friends and where they are? One had messy black hair and the other with light brown hair covering part of his face?" Ahmed interrupted him.

"Dude, chill!" The oval-eyed boy reassured the doleful eyed one as he gave his shoulders a friendly squeeze, "Both your friends are here and they're safe; the long haired one – Asad – is downstairs right now in the dining hall. The other one you talk about, well…. I, uhh…." He paused as he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"But… what?"

The boy looked up to Ahmed's face; his eyes held genuine concern.

"He hasn't awakened yet. His condition's pretty serious."

This made the gelled black haired boy's heart drop and he dropped onto the bed. The parted-down brown haired boy quietly took a seat next to him as Ahmed continued.

"What happened to him?"

"A badly busted up right leg and a really strong blow to the head."

The boy crept closer as he extended a hand towards Ahmed, smiling warmly.

"I'm Ammar,"

Ahmed took his hand as he tried smiling back, "Ahmed."

Ammar looked down to his lap, picking up the small round package as he opened it, revealing a mixture of clear amber liquid with tiny stars, moons and what looked like shredded gold paper all swimming in it. Ahmed stared at the mixture wide eyed as Ammar placed it in his own hands.

"What's this thing right here?" he questioned the boy next to him.

"This thing right here," he spoke as he pointed to it smiling broadly, "Is an amazing concoction called an Elixir. Drink up! You'll feel amazing after."

Ahmed eyed the curiously beautiful-looking liquid as it swayed slightly in his lap, "Are you sure that after I drink _this_ , I'll feel better?"

"I swear! Trust me, it also tastes amazing."

Without further interruptions by the bubbly personality next to him, the gelled black haired boy gulped down the contents in one long sip. 'Ammar was right! This tasted amazing.' he thought. The Elixir tasted like sweet mandarin juice as it slipped down his throat. Within a second, Ahmed felt his strength returning back to him; his sore arm no longer hurt him as it appeared good as new. In addition, he also started to feel unbelievably energized and healthier than ever.

"Oh WOW!" Ahmed sighed as he placed the empty orb onto a bedside table and tearing off his sling, "What was in that stuff Ammar?"

The said parted down brown haired boy chuckled, "It's a secret recipe of Master Bux. Apart from being a Keyblade Master, he's also an expert in potion making. The Elixir is a special potion which helps the drinker gain back all their lost health, focus and mana in a battle. Apart from this, he also knows how to brew standard Potions; to gain back part of a person's health, Hi-Potions; for max health gain, Ethers; to gain back mana, and also a range of Mega brews which can be shared equally amongst three people."

Ahmed smiled at his new friends' detailed explanation on these special assets. This all seemed unreal to him, like a dream – but since he was part-jinn, his life never really was normal, as was Sami's too of course. Ammar seemed like a nice boy to him. Wonder if the other people around this castle are as friendly as he is. His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach growled, making Ammar stop as he looked back quirking an eyebrow.

"You hungry Ahmed?"

Ahmed smiled sheepishly as he ran a hand through his gelled hair, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Ammar grinned, "Well, you're gonna love it here. Its dinnertime already and Master Bux is an amazing chef. Come on, I'll tell you all about him and what we do here – the basics on Keyblades and everything. And wait till you meet Terra and Aqua, the new students here at the castle."

"Wait, so there are more children like us in the castle?"

"Well, yeah. Terra's eleven like me, while Aqua's ten. How old are you Ahmed?"

The gelled black haired boy paused before answering, delighted at the fact that he will be making new friends. "I'm eleven too, and so is my friend Sami. Asad's ten."

Ammar chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Ahmed as they walked out towards the exit of the room. "Yeah, Asad's a good kid. I would like to meet Sami too though; I can't help but feel a strange yet constant connection between him and me."

…...

 **Finally done! Bet you didn't expect that to happen huh? So, are you guys excited that I added Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus to the story as well? As all you fans know, Terra and Aqua have said to be with Master Eraqus most of their childhood and teen years, so I thought to myself that it would make the story more appropriate and fun if I fill their mysterious past with a story that fits pretty well, and befriend them with my OCs. Please review and tell me if y'all are loving this chapter as I'm loving to write this for you :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo what's goin' on ma dear readers! :D I am really very sorry for the extremely late chapter update cos I just kinda forgot about it and was busy with my personal college life. Please forgive me -_- so in this chapter, our hero Ahmed meets up with Master Bux, Eraqus, Terra and Aqua and as you'll read on; might grow close to them (if you guys and girls haven't noticed, it's Ahmed who really teaches Terra how to fight. His signature stance and brute slow fighting style is adopted from Ahmed, only that Ahmed's attacks are partly themed with fire instead of earth – well, in this story at least ;)) so without further interruptions, I'll let you read on and figure things on. P.S. Sami's stance is almost identical to Vanitas', but his attacks are based on the Riftwalker Class in Dragonfable. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Ahmed's eyes widened as he slowly took in everything Ammar taught him about keyblades, Keyblade Mastery, the importance of the balance between Light and Darkness, and how the worlds were all linked. He took a deep breath as he spoke up again.

"So Ammar, does Asad know about all this?"

The said parted-down brown haired boy looked back to his new friend as they made their way down the winding staircase, "Yes, the Masters both told all four of us this together, and now you know too." Ahmed slowed down his pace.

"So wait, how long were we asleep exactly?" Ammar stopped as well.

"Actually, you've been asleep for the past week. Asad awoke only a day after you three arrived here. He had a swelling on his head and a minor bruise on his arm, but he was alright after a Potion. You could also be good as new with just a Hi-Potion, but I suggested that you should be given an Elixir. You know? Because you needed energy after losing so much of it during your beauty sleep." Ammar finished the last sentence as he placed both hands on his hips, smiling broadly.

Ahmed couldn't help but chuckle at his new friend's cheesy grin, then an idea clicked in his head, "Hey, why don't we use an Elixir on Sami to heal him up as well?" his voice ringing with hope.

The parted-down brown haired boy simply shook his head, "No can do I'm afraid. You have to be awake to drink any potion or eat an Ether…"

"But isn't there ANYTHING we can do to help him get better? He's my best friend!" Ahmed interrupted as he felt his eyes well up.

Ammar wrapped his arms around Ahmed in a brotherly manner as the gelled black haired boy did the same.

"There, there Ahmed. Everything will be alright I promise. Sami is probably getting well as we speak, dreaming about seeing you all again. I'm sure the Masters know what to do. Let's go."

As both boys made their way to the dining hall, Ahmed gazed around the castle, admiring how huge it was. The main entrance hall – almost bare of anything, was brightly lit up with hundreds of candles. A large circular window on one of the top half of the room. One could easily get lost in here. Ammar noticed the young boy next to him gaping and couldn't help but smile.

Ahmed looked back to his friend, "Hey, how long have you been living in this place?"

Ammar's eyes fell downward as he thought deeply, "I…. don't really remember. All I remember was waking up in this castle seven years ago. The rest of my life is like a complete blur."

"Hey it's okay. I'm sure you'll recall it all someday."

"No, you don't understand Ahmed," Ammar interrupted as his voice shook slightly. "You have no idea what it's like to…. to not being able to remember your past. How dumb it can make you feel in front of new people when they try to know you and you don't have an answer to fit their questions, but most importantly I… I… uh…"

Ammar stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose as he gritted his teeth. Ahmed stopped next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I long for a family Ahmed. A real family, like every other boy throughout the worlds."

Ahmed paused as he understood his friend. He may not know how it might feel like that, but he did know how to make him feel better. He stepped closer and hugged him.

"It's alright Ammar," he cooed as he gently clapped his hand on the parted down brown haired boy's back. "In the end, it never really matters if you have a family or not, as long as you're surrounded by the people who love and care for you; your friends. Master Bux and Master Eraqus, do they care and love you?"

Ammar wiped his cheek with his sleeveless arm, "Yes they do. More than anyone possibly can,"

"See there you go! What else do you need right? And don't worry, from what I've learned from you, I can say that we too will grow to be close friends. Just you wait and see all the fun and adventures that await us buddy, just you wait."

Ammar smiled at this gelled black haired boy next to him. Even though he hardly knew him at all, but he was still making him feel so good inside. 'Ahmed is a true friend, just like Asad.' he thought as they continued their trek to the dining hall. 'I wonder if I can grow so close to Sami as well.'

As the two boys entered the grand dining hall, Ahmed looked up to the ceiling, noticing a great candle-lit chandelier. Beneath the chandelier, was the largest banquet table he had ever seen, big enough to seat over a fifty souls. On one end of the table; sat a tall man in a long dark blue robe and green hem, with brilliantly and a glowing golden colored beard and matching colored short hair. One look at his long face told Ahmed that this man before him was a jinn; with his odd-colored blue and yellow eyes, distinctive pointed ears and hair appearing to be made of light. Opposite him was seated another man who looked like an ordinary human, but with a look of wisdom and power in his eyes; he wore a white, red lined haori with a hood, along with a slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wore a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. A dull blue-green section of armor, similar to Ammar's, covered his abdomen. In addition, his black hair were tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also sported a short, triangular soul-patch beard and a mustache. His look, overall made him resemble a samurai.

In the centre, sat three kids lost in deep conversation. A young boy no older than Ahmed and Ammar; in a grey v-neck t shirt, long dark brown hair that reached to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that framed his face. He had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He also wore a plain black wristband on his right arm. Next to him sat a young girl no more than ten, with medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left and blue eyes. She wore a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top and tan, fingerless gloves. 'She's… kinda cute,' Ahmed thought as he looked to her side and found the exact person he was itching to see; wearing a pair of small red shorts on a turquoise shirt under a black waistcoat with yellow-blue pockets, sporting yellow fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow boots with blue soles and black straps. His hair light brown and hanging over most of his small face, hiding one of his light brown eyes. Asad; completely healthy and happier than ever. He looked up to find his best friend, and his face broke into one a mother has when she sees her child.

"AHMED!" he cried as he stood up to greet his friend, "You're okay! I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy to see you too Asad." Ahmed bro hugged his younger friend and took a seat opposite the three children in front of him, next to Ammar who fist bumped the boy with vertical brown spikes and waved at the younger girl with blue hair who smiled back.

"Ah, I see you're all well now young man." began the old man with golden hair in a deep, warm voice. "I am Master Bux, and this here is my partner and good friend, Master Eraqus." he motioned to the man sitting across from him.

"Good to meet you son." Master Eraqus said smiling to his young guest, "What's your name?"

"Hello everyone. My name is Ahmed, and I can't thank you enough for all you have done for us."

The blue haired girl's smile widened as she extended a hand toward the gelled black haired boy as she started in her lilted feminine voice, "Hi, I'm Aqua. It's nice to meet you Ahmed."

"O-oh…. uh.. it's nice to meet you too." Ahmed answered; his voice trembled a bit as he took her hand. 'I think I'm in love…. wait, WHAT?!' he inwardly smacked himself. Sure Aqua was pretty, but he need not lose his head, right?

"Hey there, the name's Terra." the boy with messy vertical brown spikes greeted next as he fist bumped Ahmed.

After that, a few more introductions and history was exchanged all around the table. Ahmed learned that Master Bux and Eraqus had both been students at this place and lived here all their lives before they became Keyblade Masters.

Aqua was a young princess in a large tropical and forested world called 'Aika Village' where people spent their life playing on the sunny beach enjoying coconut smoothies, or exploring the vast jungle, hunting with their homemade tiki tools. She had learnt the art of weaving necklaces, charming them with magical properties.

Terra came from a much different world called 'Swordhaven'. This world was a large modern kingdom with lush cottages and healthy-natured people who specialized in potion-making, magic and Lore Mastery **(A.N; a Lore Master is a wise individual who has knowledge of past events that happened around the worlds, compiling them into books and records for the future, with the additional skill of sending people back in time to any age they want to, so they may relive any past events they wished or missed. Common in the universe of Dragon Fable)** , ruled by a good and just ruler known as King Alteon. Terra's family was one of the common folk and weren't of royal bloodline, so he couldn't apply for the Swordhaven Decree of Knighthood. The king, however had seen Terra's enthusiastic spirit and gifted him a wooden keyblade with his name engraved in the hilt on his eleventh birthday. Even though he didn't know how to fight yet, he was determined to learn how to though. Ahmed noticed his determined heart and promised his new friend he would teach him his style; making him more than happy.

During their magnificent feast of almost anything and everything a person could wish for, a curious question struck the young gelled back haired boy.

"Excuse me Master Eraqus, but if we're all here learning to wield and learn the art of the keyblade, wouldn't our family be worried to find us missing?"

The Master stopped sipping his goblet of fizzy lemonade and turned to the children as he swept away a stray dark grey lock of his hair.

"Well, you see young man; it's true that all your families will be worried to find you nowhere on your homeworld, but all five of you being here far far away from your homes are essential. You see, after years of chaos and warfare, there were five Foretellers; Invi, Gula, Ira, Aced, and Ava, that sought to protect the worlds from darkness. These Foretellers were a group of very powerful Keyblade Masters who controlled their respective Unions, each consisting of a young beast as its image; Invi's Union of keyblade wielders consisted of a blue snake, Gula's consisted of a white leopard, Ira's was a white and gold unicorn, Aced a grey bear and Ava had a white and blue fox as her Union's own unique image. Now, do you all know who were the main warriors and representatives of each Union?"

All five children shook their heads in sync.

"They were all children my young students. Ideally, most of them were all teenagers and youths from the ages of fourteen to eighteen, but I am positive that each Union would also surely consist of even younger people of your age."

Asad stopped munching his turkey leg and turned to the wise Master, "But surely the Unions may not only comprise of teenagers. I mean, surely there might as well be adults involved too right?"

Both Masters chuckled softly, "Do you think like that because children have been neglected by adults throughout time?"

All five children cried in unison,

"Well, yes."

"The answer is no, my good children. The Unions did not consist of any adults. Why? Well let's say children are way better than any adult can possibly become or hope to be when it comes to fighting the forces of evil with good. Adults complicate fights; involving their personal desires and enmity in their major motives, whereas children will fight for the truth – whatever is right, like the safety of their friends, the importance for the survival of whom they love and for the thrill of being heroes and to be good in the eyes of others. All this can help a child achieve what is right much quicker and better than any other adult possibly could. This way, they'll also learn some important life lessons; learn the value of friendship, and so much more. The light in a good child's heart will shine brighter than any good adult's, making them face any situation, and any enemy no matter how tough and scary they may be. So anyone who says that children are immature and imperfect for anything dangerous or challenging is either too overconfident over themselves, or too afraid to admit." Master Bux finished with a soft chuckle.

All five children's jaw dropped as their eyes fell to the dining hall entrance. Both Keyblade Masters at first looked puzzled but followed their line of sight and reciprocated.

There in the distance, standing heavily bandaged at the huge double doors; a boy with jet black messy hair and large raven colored eyes. He gave his signature smile when he saw Ahmed and Asad looking back to him as if seeing a ghost, both Masters were stunned to find him hurt, but still mobile, Ammar nearly spat out his cherry chocolate mousse, Terra quirked an eyebrow at him, and Aqua just blushed as his deep eyes met her azure ones.

"SAMI!"

Both gelled back haired and long brown haired young boys bounded from their seats and grabbed their friend in a headlock nearly choking him to death and muttering unintelligibly. The Masters couldn't help but chuckle. Sami looked back mortified as his beloved teammates strangled him.

"Hey!... Cut.. it.. out.. guys.. AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP!" Terra, Aqua and Ammar burst into laughter as well. Sami seemed like a likeable character.

"We were worried sick dude!"

"How are you?!"

"Just look at you bro, you're a wreck!"

"You need more rest!"

"Krazy kid!"

"How are you gonna get better like this?"

Sami simply shook his head. Master Bux got up and strode over to the three boys. Ahmed and Asad stopped their lecturing and let the old jinn come through – yes, Master Bux was a jinn. Pure-blood jinn of Light they noticed. Ahmed saw up close that his ears really were very long and pointy as his hair and beard were a glowing golden. He came up to Sami and crouched down to his position.

"How are you feeling young man?" he began in a deep, warm voice. Ammar sensed a feeling of déjà' vu. Sami gulped before he responded.

"Umm…. I.. uh…" he stammered as was his habit when he felt nervous, he sighed before continuing "I felt strange when I w-woke up in a d-different bed sir. I'm not really used to sleeping anywhere e-else and I knew t-that I was a long way from home, so on instinct, I d-decided to explore this vast castle. I'm feeling much better now. T-thank y-you for your hospitality."

Both Ahmed and Asad gave their friend a thumbs up as he made it to the end quite well.

Master Bux placed his hand on the messy black haired boy's shoulder. "I sense that you have a habit of stammering my son?" Sami looked around nervously before he sighed and nodded. The jinn simply smiled back kindly and patted him.

"It's alright Sami. I'm sure you'll get over your weaknesses one day. That's what's going to make you a unique hero. I sense a strong presence of light in you child, and I can guarantee you will do wonders. Just believe in yourself." The said jet black haired boy stood stunned before he nodded back, rather happily. Master Bux reached in his pocket and pulled out an elixir.

"What's that?"

"An elixir. This might help," he opened the round package and handed the starry liquid to the boy, "There, drink up."

Sami stared into it, before he gulped down it entirely. Within seconds, just like Ahmed, he felt good as new. He took of the cast on his leg and noticed as the wound healed into a scar before completely disappearing into his tan complexion.

"Thank you so much sir!" Sami cried happily.

Master Bux smiled back.

"Come on now, you must be hungry. There's plenty to come around still." He led Sami to the large table as the boy seated next to Aqua who looked back at him curiously. The messy black haired boy flashed his signature smile once more which deepened the short blue haired girl's blush. Terra rolled his eyes.

"Hey there, I'm Sami. What's your name?"

"Oh! Umm… hi I'm Aqua," she smiled as she took his hand and shook it. 'Why am I feeling this way?' she kept thinking to herself.

"Name's Terra buddy," the boy with messy vertical brown spikes spoke up as he shook next. Sami greeted him back just as happily.

Ammar wiped his hand on his apron as he forced a large chunk of pepper steak down his throat. "I'm Ammar! I've been hearing a lot of you lately from Ahmed and Asad. Wanna be friends?" Ahmed and Asad smirked.

Sami smiled as he shook his meat-scented hand casually.

"Yeah. It's good to meet everyone. I'm sure we'll all be great friends."

And that they will indeed.

 **Whew! Finally done. So what do y'all think? Bet you didn't see that coming did you? :D well anyway, please review. I'll try to update ASAP. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's up? So, I'm finally finished with my mid terms and am deeply disappointed -_- but let that be in the past okay? It's my first year in college after all people! Well, anyway here's an update – 'The curious history of Asad's life.' For those of you who don't know yet, Ammar himself hasn't really started training yet and neither have Terra and Aqua, so what happens now are their early years as fighters – well, at least for the three boys at least. Terra and Aqua still have a long way to go and they will probably train under Eraqus, not Bux. Anyway let's cut the chit-chat, relax, sit back and most probably, enjoy :D**

Chapter 6:

An endless sea of sand as far as the eye could see, with a large city in between – maybe that's why this place is called the 'Sandsea' huh? Or more commonly, the region right now; was Duat. Named after the great emperor that ruled this world; Sek Duat XIV, a power-mad emperor that had been living here for more than a thousand years it seemed. He saw everything and knew everything during his reign. The Great Keyblade War was waged while he still lived, he knew the Foretellers and also knew what a χ-Blade was, but paid no importance to it nonetheless – or to Kingdom Hearts for that matter. His main goal however, was to extend his empire toward other worlds and take their Light to empower himself and hence, make himself immortal.

He now seated himself on his throne, mask in place to hide his face, and his little five year old Prince seated next to him – Asad Duat. Right now, the emperor was sitting twirling a gold goblet of cool raspberry juice, sipping it occasionally while the young Prince next to him sat on his side of the throne smiling at all the people good naturedly who were present. Sek Duat pondered upon how the entire Duat clan had been finished over the span of these years, following the War, the struggle between the clans, and the Elemental Dissonance, leaving only him and his last son to be the sole survivors.

Asad, who was just born recently after he mated with a slave girl in his power – Tayyaba was a beautiful 16 year old young girl with long light brown hair that hung over most of her pale oval face, and light brown eyes. Sek Duat, although not attracted by her flawless beauty, but by her strong heart, decided to rape her in attempts to have a strong hearted son who would succeed him after the rest of his offspring were killed in the chaos of the War. Although he felt nothing for them, he still felt for a successor for himself who would follow in his evil steps should he be overthrown one day, even though he himself considered Asad trash, but still, a worthy heir.

After the child was born, Tayyaba wanted to keep him away from the Emperor as she was well aware of his intentions. She was killed though when Sek Duat got to know, but decided to name him Asad - in memory of his Muslim mother anyway. After a few years, he purged the entire Sandsea off of all the sand elves, consuming the Light their pure hearts carried. During the whole chaos, Sek Duat noticed a young ten year old sand elf fighting for his life as he battled a huge horde of his Anubis guards but to no success, and soon enough was brought before him. Sek Duat gave the child a once over; shoulder length black hair, olive skin, bottle green eyes, distinctive pointed ears – the mark of a sand elf, and uniquely shaped black tribal tattoos on both his shoulders and on either cheek – just below the bottom eyelid.

"State your name sand elf," Sek Duat commanded in his cold, emotionless voice.

The young sand elf remained hesitant; his eyes still brimming with tears,

"Zhoom,"

The mad emperor smirked before continuing, "You know who I am, don't you sand elf?"

"My mother's murderer! That's what you are."

The Duat tried to conserve his cool as he slowly dismissed his impatience with an inhuman growl, his eyes flashing red dangerously as a sure sign of warning. Zhoom took a hesitant step back only to be pushed back forward roughly by the Anubis guards. Sek Duat, nevertheless, took off one of his gold rings and tossed it to the slightly intimidated little sand elf before him.

"Consider this a generous offering from me you unthankful brat. Now be off, else I change my mind and order my minions to tear out the living Light from your bones. When the time comes, you will learn why I let you live for me."

Without further ado, one of the Anubis guards picked up Zhoom like a stray kitten and tossed him out into the scorching and desert streets of Duat. The young sand elf got up soon enough and looked back at the large pyramid behind him, vowing that he will return one day to avenge all the innocent lives the Duats' had ended due to their greed. With that, he set off someplace else in the Sandsea, hoping to find a respite.

….

"Master Asad? Wake up Master, wake up!"

Asad was awoken from his peaceful sleep as his servant Shafiqi shook him up. The small child looked back simply puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

The servant remained silent for a minute, then replied; "Emperor Sek Duat XIV has passed. You are to leave here immediately Master; it is what his majesty wrote in his will."

The young prince looked puzzled, but nonetheless got up from his bed and was changed into a black hooded cloak with a long zip running across the front, matching black shoes and gloves. Once the servant pulled the hood over Asad's head, he tightened two long silver strings that dangled from the hem of the hood – hiding the prince's face completely in darkness.

"Why do I have to wear this strange, dark outfit Shafiqi?" Asad wondered as he was always dressed into expensive hand embroidered gowns with vibrant colors.

"This is a special cloak sire, which was once the mark of every Great Clan that has existed or still exists in the worlds. It distinguished a person from the commoners and the elite class. But right now, as you will embark on your journey to Celestial City, the only world I am able to get coordinates from; it will hide your face so that you may not attract wary attention from onlookers. Good bye sire and good luck." Shafiqi finished with a smile.

Asad was still dumbstruck. Whatever his servant had just said had flown right over his head and now, he was more confused than ever. Suddenly, there was harsh pounding on the bedroom door and both of them spun around.

"There isn't much time Master, please step into here,"

With that, he tapped his staff on the floor and a Corridor of Light appeared before them. Without another word, he pushed Asad into it and dispelled the portal, making it close behind him. Asad was now in a place he had never seen before.

Tall buildings marked the streets, each and every one brightly lit up against the crystal clear night sky. He looked up and stared at the sky in awe as he saw truly a magnificent scenery before him; an endless sky peppered with stars every size, a few galaxies here and there, shooting stars and finishing off with a huge white moon in the centre of it all – northern lighting washed over the edges marking a border in the sky.

Asad started to walk along the deserted streets, hoping to find someone to help him out. He was scared and very confused right now. After waddling hopelessly down the streets, he came across a creek which looked over a silvery ocean. He crept to the edge and quietly sat down. A tear fell down his cheek. His father never loved him, nor did he ever seem to care for him as well like other parents he saw. His life was empty, and now he was in this lonely place, somewhere he didn't know. What's going to happen to him now?

"Hey? Who are you?"

A friendly voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up to find five other children standing before him;

A boy with a mop of messy raven hair and large jet-black eyes on a slightly round face with straight features; dressed in blue shorts, a green t shirt and black Velcro sandals,

Another boy with gelled back black hair and doleful brown eyes on a face with lean features; dressed in brown khakis, an orange tank top and blue flip-flops,

A third boy with short wavy black hair and large black eyes mixed with brown over a round face; dressed in black shorts, a white polo shirt and white socks with football shoes,

A girl with bob-cut dark brown hair and brown eyes over a chubby and high-cheek boned face; dressed in dark blue denim shorts, a pink Barbie t shirt and red sandals,

And the last one also being a girl, with long curly brown hair and large hazel eyes on a pretty oval face; dressed in a magenta sundress and green flip-flops. She carried a sewed up cloth doll in one hand and a small canteen in the other.

Asad's eyes widened at the children and he pulled back his hood as he began to stand up, still staring back at them. He furiously wiped away his tears, feeling embarrassed to find himself crying in front of complete strangers. The boy with messy raven hair noticed this and looked worried as he took a step towards him, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy? Why are you crying?" He placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Asad shook his head, still unable to speak because of the nervousness and his uncontrollable sobbing. The girl with bob-cut dark brown hair took a step forward.

"Hey I know what the problem is, you're all lonely and don't have any friends am I right?"

The young boy simply nodded as he sniffled and ruffled his long brown hair over his eye.

"Well, we can be your friends buddy! You wanna be friends with us then?" the boy with short wavy black hair stepped up smiling broadly. Asad couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Arham," said the wavy black haired boy,

"I'm Soha," said the bob-cut dark brown haired girl,

"I'm Sami," said the messy raven haired boy,

"I'm Genus," said the curly brown haired girl,

"I'm Ahmed," said the gelled back black haired boy.

"H… hello everyone. My name is Asad," Asad replied, feeling much better now because of all the positive vibes. He finally felt happy he was going to have friends.

"Hey Asad, we were just about to sit here at the usual spot and eat sea-salt ice cream and stargaze. Wanna join us?" Ahmed cried.

"Yeah! We've got plenty ice cream. You'll join us yes?" Genus butts in as she pushed Ahmed aside and brandished the canteen she was carrying; grinning broadly. The said boy yelped and toppled on top of Sami who collapsed head first into the sandy ground with Ahmed on top, massaging his porcupine-shaped spikes. Arham, Soha and Asad broke into hearty laughter – Genus stood puzzled. As if on cue, Sami jumped up out of the sand athletically as he pushed back Ahmed, spitting out sand. Ahmed fell back hard on his back.

"Oww! Dude?! Twice in one night." Ahmed muttered as he ruffled his gelled hair for the millionth time.

"Well serves you right for jumping on me. I'm nobody's cushy pillow spiky." Sami countered as he dusted his hands.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that Sami. And besides, blame Genus. She pushed me."

"Nuh uhh!" Genus pouted as she puckered her lips and placed her hands on her hips defensively.

"Yeah uhh!" Ahmed countered as he mocked her tone, "Genus, I challenge you, to a sword fight. Grab your weapon and face your fate ya coward!" he continued as he pulled out his toy wooden sword and jumped into his battle stance.

Sami pushed Genus back as he stepped up bravely, "I'll save you from this villain princess," with that he pulled out his own sword and jumped into his own stance, "Your reign of terror is at an end foul evil doer! Prepare to meet thy fate against my mighty sword of justice!"

"Hahaha! You are a fool Sir Sami the Righteous. No one can defeat the Great and Terrible Kazuya Mishima! MUAHAHAHAHA!" With that, both boys started clashing their sword against sword, grunting manly words now and then. Genus smiled and handed one stick to Asad as well as all three of them huddled around him with ice cream of their own, watching Sami and Ahmed.

"For me?" Asad replied wide eyed.

Genus smiled, "Of course silly, you're our friend now right."

Sami skipped away a strong slash by Ahmed and countered with a fast slashing combo – breaking his wooden sword in two. The gelled back black haired boy burst out laughing, while the messy black haired one was fuming about now.

"NOOOOO! That doesn't count as a win you cheater. My cruddy sword broke…" he weeped as he tossed his broken toy on the rocky floor. Asad came up and examined the wood closely.

"Sami, I'm sorry but you're weapon's all worn out. How often have you been using this sword?"

Sami smiled broadly as he bumped his chest, "Well my friend, I'm a hero and heroes have a lot of…. Uhh…. Hero business to do, so I use it everywhere."

"How so?"

Genus butt in as her eyes gleamed with admiration toward her messy haired friend, "Ooohhh! Sami really is a hero. He goes around beating up bad guys and helping those in trouble and fighting monsters and finding treasure and, and, and, and ….." she paused to catch her breath; her cheeks now completely flustered. Ahmed burst out laughing as he pointed at her. Sami joined in as he slapped him a high five.

"Hey dumbo!" Soha pouted angrily, "She's praising you and you're laughing at her?" This made both boys laugh harder as they pointed to her again. This time, Arham and Asad noticed too and couldn't help but laugh along. Genus' mouth was smeared in the icy white treat.

"Get a life!" she cried as she furiously wiped at her lips before wrapping her arms around Soha's neck. 'Boys are the worst!' she thought. Sami took a seat beside her and placed his arm comfortingly around her shoulders making her smile. 'BOYS ARE THE BEST!'

"Hey Genus, I'm sorry if we laughed at you..."

"Well I'm not! Hahaha!" Ahmed interrupted as he fist bumped Arham and they laughed harder. Sami and Soha sent them a death glare. Asad also felt a bit sorry for Genus. She seemed really sweet.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by this porcupine here," Sami began as Ahmed's chuckle turned into a deep frown. This time, it was their turn to laugh, "We couldn't help ourselves. You looked really funny by the way, and we love you."

Genus beamed, "Aww, I love you too Sami!" she shrieked as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his straight cheek. All the boys cried in disgust.

"Ewww! Girl cooties! Get away from me!" The messy haired boy yelled as he got up and tried to escape her arms, the curly haired her right on his tail.

"Come back my priiiiiince!" she whined as he sped up and ran around the clearing in circles before her. Ahmed, Soha, Asad and Arham all laughed harder than ever. 'So this is what it means to have real friends?' Asad thought as he clutched his stomach. He hadn't laughed like this ever in his life. Eventually, Sami got tired and collapsed on the ground panting hard. Genus caught up and fell beside him. She looked deeply in his jet black eyes, clutching his warm hand.

"Sami, I lo…"

"NOOOO!" he interrupted as he tore away his hand and clasped them over his ears. "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala…"

….

All six of them now sat facing the silvery ocean, munching sea-salt ice cream. Genus meanwhile placed her head on Sami's shoulder as she lay sleeping, lightly snoring. The messy raven haired boy was too preoccupied with his milky treat.

"So Asad," Arham began as he licked away a straying drop. "Where are you staying?"

This made the long, light brown haired boy's head droop, "I…. I don't know. I just came here a few hours ago from The Sandsea from a portal that my servant Shafiqi made to make me escape when my father died. I still don't know where I am." All four of their eyes widened as they looked towards him. Soha nudged his arm lightly.

"I'm sorry your dad died Asad." Soha replied trying to comfort him. The brown haired boy smiled weakly as his eyes met the girl's.

"It's okay. I wasn't happy anyway over there. I had no real friends."

"Chicken feathers!" Arham snapped as he smacked his arm on his back, "Of course you have friends, you have us right here. And as far as you're issue of staying is concerned umm….." he paused as he tapped his chin thoughtfully before clicking his fingers, "You can stay with Genus. Her mom's really nice and she'll adopt you. Isn't that right Genus? GENUS!?"

Sami shook her playfully as she slowly opened her large hazel eyes before stretching, "Huh? Ahh yeah, Of course!" she replied with a smile, "You can stay with me at my house Asad. We'll have so much fun and we'll stay up and watch Barbie Mariposa and Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon and Tom and Jerry and drink hot Cadbury milk with marshmallows and chocolate chip cookies and play with my toys and we'll have so much fun it'll be great!" Genus stopped as she tried catching her breath. Asad felt flattered as he nodded happily.

….

The warm rays of sunshine shone through Asad's bedroom window as he woke up in his new bed at the Land of Departure, his foster sister and mother flashing through his mind as he rubbed his eyes. He reached into the hem of his shirt as he pulled out a locket and opened it, revealing a small picture of Genus, now at the age of 10.

"Genus, I miss you so much,"

….

 **Well, that's it for today folks, hope you liked it. Now, from the next chapter, Sami, Ahmed, Asad, Ammar, Terra and Aqua's training will begin officially. Until then, thank you for waiting up and hope y'all are having as much fun while reading it as I am writing all this down :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ssup people, and once again, sorry if it took so long to update. Things have changed slightly from what I promised as this is another flashback to the past *please don't hate me!* It was necessary to happen guys, I promise for sure now, the story will continue soon. Before we start; I have a message for my beloved reviewer 'LapSlappyGurl' who I hope may be reading right now; Thank you so much for the heart-warming review bud, it really makes me happy that someone ACTUALLY reads and has made my fanfic their favorite. I'll try to keep writing as long as there is even one reader present, but there is still so much more to happen in the story and I won't be surprised if it makes up to 60+ chapters. I also have a sequel in mind as well, but just so everyone knows; the story isn't gonna be a happy one as it progresses; a lot of new people are gonna come, a lot of them would be returning characters, and a lot of them will also die – here, as well as in the sequels.. Anyways, time for the story to commence... (P.S. this story has a little bit of Sami X Genus fluff so please don't hate me for it. You must know what her contribution is to Sami's life).

Chapter 7:

"Genus, I miss you so much,"

A knock echoed from the bedroom door and Asad jolted out of his trance as he quickly shut the locket and hid it back under his shirt.

"Come in,"

The door slowly swung open slightly and Sami peeked in fully dressed in his brown cut-offs, dark green jacket with the cuffs rolled up and big blue-black shoes, smiling as he saw his friend.

"Oh, you're awake," he started as he walked over to his bed and stood next to it, gazing down at him, "Come on, down and have some breakfast bro, then Master Bux is gonna start our training. The first thing will be to master all the basic acrobatics before we officially…." The messy black haired boy paused as he saw his friend's face fall, "Hey what's wrong?" he took a seat on the bed next to him.

The long light brown haired boy sighed before he continued, still looking down in his lap, "Sami, I… I really miss Genus," Sami stiffened next to him as he struggled to keep his face from falling. He was still wishing he had done something that day.

Anything at all….

But it was too late to fret anyway,

Asad looked up to see his friend's face twisted in a mixture of regret, anger, sadness and most of all, longing to see a lost friend who he knew was probably gone forever from his life.

Longing to talk with them,

Longing to play with them,

Longing to touch them again,

Longing to kiss them for one last time.

He placed his hand over his friend's shoulder and he slowly looked up, tears fogging his large jet black eyes. He shook his head,

"Asad, I… I still can't help but feel responsible for all this mess, and I'm still so sorry I couldn't do something to save her. If I had j-just s-s-s-stopped t-the…" he stopped as his face fell into his hands and his speech began to falter yet again. It always did at some point or the other.

"Hey, it's not your fault Sami," Asad tried to calm his friend's sobbing, "What you did was more than anyone could possibly do or think of doing, and if you ask me; Genus would be proud you fought for her…"

"But I didn't Asad, don't you GET IT!?" he snapped suddenly, "I just stood there like an idiot at that time and let them…" he paused again as he furiously wiped his tears away, "I could have stopped them. I could have stopped all this from even happening but I didn't and let my love be swallowed by t-t-t-that…"

"But you did track down those goons and you did teach them a lesson they'd never forget, didn't you? Yeah sure nothing really changed in them and they remained crappy as ever but hey, it good to know that there is someone out there who can really stand up against them." Asad tried reassuring his messy raven haired friend but to no avail as he kept on wiping away the fat tears that refused to stop pouring from his eyes.

Asad on instinct reached into the neck of his striped pajama shirt and produced his locket as he opened it in front of Sami; showing him the picture. The messy raven haired boy took it in his hand as he ran his finger over the small picture within,

"Oh Genus…"

….

Sami and Genus both sat next to each other on their usual spot at the creek, looking over at the setting sun while munching sea-salt ice cream. Every day after his daily errands at The Young Threats, he used to sit with Genus at the creek and watch the twilight. He was ten right now and Genus had turned ten just recently. At the moment, she was busy twirling his blue and yellow toy sword which The Young Threats had given him.

Sami wore a plain off-white hoodie, black pants and dark blue converse sneakers. Genus was in a dark blue sleeveless top and red biker shorts with black combat boots. She had grown her hair longer since how they were when they were younger; now reaching down to the top of her back compared to how they reached previously just above her shoulders.

She absently pulled away his sword and ran her hands over the small 'YT' symbol engraved on the yellow hilt.

"Hey Sami, how's the gang? It must be terrible since Sonu's the boss and all his friends are there right?"

Sami finished his ice cream and deposited the stick in his pocket before he turned to his friend seated next to him;

"Well, The Young Threats is as a matter of fact really terrible, but Ahmed and I don't really talk much to them unless we really need to that is," he paused as he took in a breath, "But as these guy's motto says; they say it's approved by the government and, I always want to try and help everyone out as much as I can. But if I ever find out that these guys are still up to no good, they're in for some trouble."

Genus smiled as she looked back at him in a side pose; her eyes half open and gleaming, "Boy, how I'd hate to be them right now."

"Well… uh…" the raven-haired boy was blushing intensely right now as he tried to come up with something intelligible. He sighed in the end, trying to seem uncaring,

"Whatever,"

This caused Genus to burst into peals of laughter as she looked at his blushing face again, "Oh Sami, you look so cute when you blush like that!"

The said raven haired boy felt his face grow even redder if it were possible. 'God, why do I feel this way all of a sudden?'

Genus had stopped laughing and was now staring deeply into Sami's eyes with a light smile on her face, her hazel eyes bore deeply into his deep black ones as he felt his cheeks heat up in temperature. She reached out for his hand, lacing her delicate fingers with his fairly longer and bigger ones – maintaining her gaze into his large, sparkling orbs.

"Sami," she whispered as she scooted closer to him still. The said boy remained where he was. 'What is she trying to do to me, and why?' was the only thing circling his thoughts. He wanted to back up and away, but his body refused to cooperate.

"What?" he replied nonchalantly, using the same tone his chocolate haired friend had begun. 'Wow, Genus has become so pretty now that I look close enough.' He felt like inwardly smacking himself for that. It's wrong to think like that of friends.

Right?

The said brown haired girl leaned into him until they were only inches apart, "D'you know what the older people do, when they're alone like this?" Sami shivered at her tone and how close she was getting to him, unable to decide whether to push her away or pull her closer.

"No, what do they do?"

Genus smiled before replying, "Well, have you seen any of those weird shows our parents watch in the evening?"

Sami shook his head, "No, we're all out of our houses at that hour, remember? Spending time together here; eating ice cream and gazing at the worlds up there." Genus rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was watching a repeat, and guess what I saw in one of the scenes?" her eyes were glittering with anticipation. Sami quirked an eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly, eyeing her as is she continued to act all kinky.

"What? I still don't get any of this." Sami replied, visually and genuinely confused.

"This," Genus replied softly as she quickly closed the gap between them; planting her lips over his own. Sami gasped loudly and his large eyes – if possible, grew even larger. His cheeks burned a fiery crimson as he just sat there unable to process what was happening.

'What in the living hell?!' she responded by parting her lips and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to deepen her kiss further. Her lips were slightly cold from the recent ice cream they both ate, but nonetheless very soft and sweet – tasting like something similar to watermelon to the raven haired boy. Sami sighed in the end and complied; closing his eyes and parting his own lips against her glossed ones, no longer resisting his urge to kiss back. It wasn't a hot one, but simple yet still affectionate nonetheless.

"Oh boy! What do we have ourselves here?" a shrill, cold voice made them jump and they both stood up looking around to whoever it was that barged their privacy. The person who stood before him made Sami's blood boil. It was none other than Sonu; wearing a smug grin as he stood there slinging his metal scythe over his shoulder.

Did they feel embarrassed? No. To be honest, they felt as if they interrupted. If it had been one of their own friends, there might have been some friendly teasing and jokes here and there, but seeing as it was none other than the person they hated; it only seemed to aggravate them more.

Sami quickly snatched up his sword from the ground and jumped into his signature battle stance; clutching his sword in his right hand, holding it at level near his head, his other hand sticking out in front with his left hand slightly open. "Do you mind? We were in the middle of something right now." He stated flatly. The first kiss had in no doubt given him a huge boost in confidence and he didn't feel like stammering at all.

Sonu replied with a hyena laugh as he jumped into his own battle stance, "Oh, I see what important thing you were doing back there, really smooth filth," then he turned his leer toward Genus as he purred in his shrill voice, "How 'bout you ditch this lowlife and hook up with me babe? I might even taste better than he does." He finished with a wink and pucker of his lips.

This made Sami absolutely livid and he visually shook with rage as he fought the urge to rip the oily haired boy's throat out. 'No way I'm gonna spare him after what he just said to my Genus...'

The said girl glared back angrily at him as she clutched her messy raven haired friend's arm for support; earning a reassuring arm over her shoulders.

"What makes you think I'll ever kiss you, more so forgive or befriend you after what you did to us in the past? Ever since I shifted here from Destiny Islands, you've always picked on me, beaten me up, broken my toys, degraded my friends, fought them, pestered the people of Celestial City, and even gone as far as to plot to kill Sami, Ahmed, Asad, and Arham – and why? Just so you could prove to your imaginary fans that you're better than everyone?" She paused as she sniffed; her large hazel eyes brimmed with tears and rolled down her pink cheeks. Sami cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He really did have feelings for Genus like she did for so long. "You've lost the right to be forgiven. I hate you and all your goons more than anyone. If it weren't for these guys," she gestured to Sami, "I'd probably be a mess right now. If it weren't for them, I'd never know the true value of friendship. If it weren't for them, I would never have felt what love is like."

Sonu stood there dumbstruck. His cold amber eyes showed hints of sadness and regret but were soon replaced by pure hatred and anger as he looked down and then suddenly back up, his face now plastered with his signature toothy grin that made Genus shiver.

"I see how it is then," he replied as he looked behind his shoulder and whistled loudly. From behind the bushes, out stepped Nile and Zaebos; who at that time had a perfectly normal face with brown eyes. Both had their weapons out and ready; Nile's staff and Zaebos at that time, carried a cutlass already out and ready. They walked up and stood next to Sonu in their battle stances, which looked far from threatening. Zaebos had her left leg stuck out as her right one was a bit back as she held her cutlass backwards in her left hand – similar top how anyone would carry a dagger. Each hand was in accordance and angle with the parallel foot; pointing toward the duo. Nile on the other hand, clutched his staff tightly with his right hand like a spear, ready to strike, his left hand dangling freely. Sonu simply stood there clutching his metal scythe like a baton. All three took a step forward.

Sami narrowed his eyes as he stood his ground; clutching his weapon bravely in his battle stance. Genus picked up a long wooden rod with a knife-like end lying around and stood beside Sami defensively; in a stance strikingly similar to Asad's own. She sent her partner a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you can fight? I don't want you getting hurt or anything because of me," Sami suggested, his voice dripping with concern. Genus simply squeezed his hand in support.

"It's alright Sami. Asad has been teaching me how to fight in case I have to defend myself in an attack. I have all his clubbing and pounding combos memorized and I'm sure I can protect myself..."

"If that be so, then where your weapon's at? Sleeping with mommy?" Nile taunted in his un-usual and strange dialect as he smirked, his icy grey eyes and gold earrings shimmering in the twilight.

Genus simply stood there in her battle stance. She never thought she'd be bothered here so she left her weapon at home. It was a small home-made wooden club with a wooden paopu fruit end. It was a native star-shaped fruit found on her previous homeworld from where she moved from to Celestial City; Destiny Islands. A wooden rod would do nicely as well.

"If that pathetic sap taught you to fight, then I say we have nothing to worry about fellas," Zaebos spoke up smiling toothily as she gave her party members a wink, disregarding the fact that Genus was shaking with fury, "The retard cannot even defend himself hahaha… AAARRGGHH!" Zaebos was cut off as Genus had sprinted forward and had clubbed the right side of her face hard and fast; sending the said dark purple haired girl to the ground, wincing in pain as she shielded her now injured eye and half her face. Her hand was dripping with blood. Both Nile and Sonu looked furious as they eyed their fallen comrade.

"Zaebos!" Sonu screeched as he fell to his side as he pulled her towards him and disappeared in the bushes.

"That was me sista!" Nile bellowed as he raised his weapon ready to strike, "You'll pay for tha' bitc-AAAHH! OOFF! YA-OUCH!" he was interrupted by a fast slashing aerial combo by none other than Sami. Nile winced in pain as he staggered back, massaging his sore body.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to curse, Nile?" Sami muttered as he landed swiftly on his feet and dashed forward, ready to strike again. Genus joined him as they both started pounding Nile right, left and center.

The large boy gave a roar and slammed his staff hard on the ground; creating a minor shockwave that shook the ground and sent both heroes to their feet. Nile gripped the opportunity and picked up Sami, swinging him above his head in circles before tossing the messy raven haired boy harshly against the hard surface of the cliff.

"Sami! You'll pay for that one you jerk!" Genus cried as she jumped and started landing combos on his large head. Nile stumbled back, slightly stunned, but not for long as he quickly recovered and landed a hard poking combo on Genus. As she fell to the floor, he grabbed her hair and yanked her head up roughly, causing her to yell in pain.

"NO! Leave Genus alone!" Sami thundered as everyone spun their heads around to find him racing towards Nile at top speed; his right eye was swollen from the impact and his face was lined with cuts, scrapes and blood. "I will make you bleed for this Nile!"

Nile attempted to slam his staff into Sami, but he recovered from it in a second. Then he jumped and started landing non-stop slashing combos upon him. The large boy started to get dizzy from the ongoing impacts on his head and finally staggered to the edge of the cliff, clearly all shaken up and in no condition to fight anymore. With all the strength left in him, Sami dashed forward and landed one final finishing combo on him, sending him over the cliff headfirst. Nile landed with a loud splash in the water. After realizing what he had done in his fit of rage, Sami ran to the edge and looked down, making sure if he was alright. Luckily, the big brute crawled out to the beach on all fours and collapsed on the hot sand; exhausted, badly beaten up and out cold, but alive nonetheless. Sami sighed in relief, and then made his way over to Genus, who was all shaken up and injured.

The raven haired boy kneeled down next to her lain figure and brushed a few stray strands of chocolate hair from her face. Genus blushed slightly and smiled at the gesture.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sami inquired, looking over to check her injuries.

"I'm fine Sami, thank you," she replied giving one of her secret smiles which made the raven haired boy flush every time. Her face turned serious, "You look like you could use some medication; your cute face is all scratched up."

"Leave me, I'll be alright, just tell me where did you get hurt," Genus lifted her dark blue top where there was an evident deep bruise a few inches left of her navel. On instinct, Sami ran his hand gently over the wound, "Does it hurt when I touch?" Genus giggled in reply.

"Yes and no, I'm ticklish remember?" she looked back into his eyes as she leaned forward, "Plus, what you're doing right now probably looks a bit wrong." Sami noticed what he was doing and pulled back blushing embarrassingly. Genus only laughed.

"Umm… s-s-sorry a-about t-that." He replied, stammering uncontrollably, earning a playful punch by Genus on the upper arm. He smiled back.

An inhuman boom and a dark flash glowed behind them as both kids turned their attention to the bushes behind them. A strong wind picked up, diverted to the dark glow. Sami and Genus both got to their feet as they jumped back in their battle stances.

"What.. is THAT!?," he muttered as his large black eyes fixed onto the large corridor of darkness that now stood ahead of them in the bushes, sucking in a huge gust of wind carrying sand, dust and stray twigs and leaves lying about. Genus looked mystified as she slowly followed Sami towards the strange large portal; her rod ready to strike. It looked like a magical scene right out of a movie and both kids were still dumbstruck with what was ahead of them.

Sami and Genus pushed past the thick bushes and their eyes widened as some thick vines tangled their legs and propped them both upside down in mid-air. The sight they saw next made them do a double-take.

"You!? I thought you had run off when we beat up your friend." Sami bit.

Sonu simply smiled evilly in response as he got up, weapon ready in hand. Zaebos lay their unconscious with half her face stitched up; her right eye was now closed as a long and wide stitch of thread trailed from her forehead, over it and ending near the corner of her lip. Both kids noticed that the evil boy had chalked down strange symbols on the ground in front of the enormous corridor of darkness which seemed to grow even more.

"My filthy enemies, do you know what this is?" Sonu gestured towards the dark portal. After being ignored for a few seconds, he sighed and continued, "This portal you see before you, is called a corridor of darkness, now what is that you might ask? Well, this magic portal can teleport you almost anywhere from within the Realm of Darkness."

"The Realm of Darkness?" Sami pondered, "Now what in the world is that supposed to be? Some kind of silly magic trick you came up with?" Genus burst into laughter as Sonu's expression turned grim.

"Very funny Sami, but from a simpleton like you, anything absurd is likely to be accepted because you obviously don't know ANYTHING!" he emphasized on the last word loudly; making his shrill voice pierce the now starry sky. "Anyway, I don't have time for your ignorance, but all you should know, is that I will summon forth a powerful creature of darkness to imbue Zaebos' heart with its power under my command – turning her into the most strongest being of darkness any world has ever seen!" with that he cracked into insane laughter.

He then stopped and gave his signature toothy grin as he pointed toward Genus, "Because of you, Zaebos endured a nasty gash on her face, making it the perfect time for me to use my dark magic on her. You see filth, in order for my magic to be successful, the subject must already be in excruciating pain and what you did was perfect!"

"Well, why didn't you hurt her yourself?" Genus implied.

"Because I cannot hurt her don't you both get it?! I love her and I just couldn't hurt my Zaebos for my personal gain…"

"Yet you still hit on me…" Genus replied disgusted at him. Sami stiffened next to her as he felt nothing but disgust himself for the crazy oily haired boy in front of him.

"You're a sick and twisted person Sonu," Sami muttered darkly, "And you will suffer a dark fate in the end."

This caused Sonu to roll his head back and laugh even more. This time, his laughter was that of a maniac.

"YES! I AM CRAZY ALRIGHT!? But who isn't when they're deep in love…" Sonu looked down to her feet, smiling from ear to ear, "Maybe she'll love me if she's more crazier like me…" Tears slowly started to stream down his twisted face. "I will now make everyone of you pay and you will finally learn, that sick is the new sane."

Sonu turned around and began chanting some strange incantations as the portal began to glow. A large black skinned and muscular monster floated out; it had a small heart-shaped hole in its torso, sharp purple and blue horns, forming the outline of a curled heart. It also had small blue bat-like wings on its back, gold-tipped feathered wings on its forearms and bluish-purple fireballs under its feet as it glided swiftly over to Zaebos; picking her up. Its long tail appeared scaly, ending in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. It also wielded a blunted and scalloped-blue sword with the kanji for 'hard core' printed on the side.

Sami and Genus' mouth dropped open as they ogled how the monster produced a strange black aura around it – enveloping Zaebos. As the smoke cleared, they saw how she had awakened and now stood on the ground with a smug grin plastered over her botched face; her eye had turned golden-yellow. The monster knelt next to her obediently.

"W-what h-have you created?" Sami managed to say as he struggled against the vines only making them grow tighter around him.

Sonu chuckled as he walked over to Zaebos and stroked her cheek lovingly. The purple haired girl smiled and closed her eye in reply, "You're so beautiful Zaebos,"

"Thank you babe, the plan worked perfectly," she cooed in reply, then she slowly turned to Genus, "You! I will make you pay for even trying to touch me, you insolent swine!" she turned to the monster at her feet;

"Take this girl back with you to The End of The World my precious Invisible, and keep her there for the rest of eternity. That's an order!" The Invisible bowed and took off as it flew over to Genus and ripped her off the ground; breaking both her and Sami free from the vines.

Sami landed cleanly at his feet and started slashing against the Invisible's large muscular chest, only to find his sword phasing completely through it.

"What in the…? AAARRGHH!" Sami flew back roughly as he inflicted a harsh blow of the monster's sword against his chest – sending him crashing against the nearby boulders, completely stunned, "Genus…" Sami tried saying but ended up unconscious as he felt all his strength drained.

"Sami! Nooo!" Genus cried as she tried to twist free from the creature's grip. The Invisible enraged by her tossing and turning, shoved her angrily into the dark portal. Then he displayed his sword to Zaebos as she closely examined the blade.

It had Sami's blood on it, and an ample amount of it. Zaebos' eye grew wide.

"Sonu, look at that, the Heartless has got some of Sami's blood on its blade – and it's fresh!" Sonu pressed a vial near the blade as a good amount of it trickled into it. His amber eyes flickered with joy as his cruel mouth curled upwards.

"Excellent. Now, with your new powers of Darkness and my magic, we can finally put our plan into action." Sonu exclaimed excitedly. Zaebos nodded.

"Let's do it."

Sonu tipped the contents over the Invisible's head as it bent beneath them. Then Zaebos latched her arms in front of the Heartless as it twitched and roared inhumanely in pain. Sonu started to chant some words again as the Invisible started to grow shorter and its screams became more human as Sami's blood turned into a red, burning inferno over it.

Its horns disappeared as a crop of messy long black hair started to grow over his head, the skin started to turn bone-white and his red-bloodshot eyes formed under his forehead with deep, lidless black circles around them. A large red mouth began to form under a pair of slits where the nose is supposed to be and his white naked form soon started to be clothed in an attire strikingly identical to Sami's; an off-white hoodie, black pants and dark blue converse sneakers. As the fire died down, the boy fell to the ground beneath Zaebos' feet, looking up at her with his horrid and leathery white face. He was no older than the messy raven haired boy they hated so much.

"Mother, thank you for creating me," he uttered as he got to his feet. Even his voice matched Sami's. Zaebos put her hands on her hips as she smiled down at the boy beneath her.

"Creature created from the blood of Sami; to you the name Imas shall be gifted, for your evil heart of Light and your ability to strike fear into all those who will know you from here forth. I can foresee it all. Now rise before your parents!" The boy stood up slowly as he looked over Sonu and Zaebos. He picked up the blunted and scalloped-blue sword dropped by his former self and saw it turn into a key-shaped weapon in front of him; It looked similar to his former sword, the top part slightly twisted out to one side and the edges of the yellow hilt curved downwards, forming two points on either side of the handle. A long blue chain with a blood vial dangled from the base. Both the jaws of the two evil kids dropped open.

"Is.. is that a..?" Sonu tried to say as he pointed to the weapon with a shaky finger.

"A keyblade?! But.. but how? How can you wield one?" Zaebos shook the boy hard. At this sudden gesture, Imas broke free off her grip and shoved her hard as he jumped back gripping his head tightly.

"Ephemera… Ephe-me-ra…" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly his eyes shot wide and his large red mouth curled into a large smile that stretched from his ear to ear. He ripped his head up as he screamed into the night;

"EPHEMERAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cried into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as he slowly fell to his knees, still gripping his head as he laughed his head off. Sonu looked mortified as he gripped Zaebos and lifted her to her feet.

The said purple haired girl walked up to him and silenced him with a look that straightened him up and made him stand straight.

"I still don't know how you have the keyblade Osore, but I need you to do something for us. You're strong and you're powerful with a fragment of Sami's heart beating deep in your chest created from his blood. Use that insanity and fear in your veins to create creatures that feed on the deepest fear in other people's hearts, their depression, their sadness, their anguish and use it all against them; helping them fall to darkness. This in turn will trigger the birth of more pure-blood Heartless being born. I will call them…" her lips curled upwards as she stretched her hand out and placed it over Imas' chest. A deep blue heart formed in the centre, with a black and white gash criss-crossing over it. A pair of black feathered wings with a white trim spread behind it.

"I will call them; 'The Depressed' – creatures of evil extracted from a heart of Light and forged into beings of pure Darkness, to help create beings of pure Darkness. Starting from you; Imas the first Depressed ever born into existence!"

Osore smiled his creepy smile as he made a bow in front of his creators,

"Fear is inevitable, no heart can escape it. Darkness is no different. It lingers in every heart; influencing it, controlling it, until the bearer eventually succumbs completely. But fear can help it happen. It can help it ALL to happen; the birth of a Shadow, or the remains for a Dusk; it is all made easier when a Shard is brought into the picture – making it ever so clearer," he paused as a dark purplish-red electric energy from the ground materialized a strange creature before them; it had a four feet tall black, extremely flexible and jelly-like physique with blue claws for hands, a white head with black slits for eyes and a mouth, black antennas on top and pointy red feet. The creature stood with its legs apart and claws out and twitching as it scanned the clearing, swaying back and forth; turning its head from side to side as it repeated the motion.

"Behold my creators; a Shard is brought before you. They all are like brothers to one another, or rather like sons to their former self; one being the heart, one being the body and one being the memories, long forgotten unless they are brought back manually and gathered using data. One's misery, regret and depression are all part of the memories of a person as they remind one of of their greatest fears and who or what they are. They are essential as is the heart and body." Imas finished as he turned around facing the corridor of darkness. The Shard evaporated back to him in a flash of purplish-red electric energy.

"Good bye Zaebos, Sonu, my creators and thank you for freeing me from Sami who had held me captive within him these ten years. I go now and fulfill my purpose, starting at The End of The World where I will feed on the fear of the residents' from the recently fallen worlds; Aika Village, Swordhaven, and Cape Ordinance."

With that, Imas walked into the corridor as he stopped to look back at Sami's fainted figure with a look of pure hatred.

'It's only a matter of time before my somebody learns to wield the keyblade himself as well, and when he does, he will destroy me as he is the only one who can – until it is me who destroys him myself and free my other two brothers. I will get stronger and I will exist!'

So, how did you peeps like today's chapter? Bet you didn't expect a new and completely different type of enemies coming did ya! Please review and tell me what you all thought about it. And in case anyone hasn't noticed or figured it out yet, Sami's Depressed Imas is actually based around Jeff the Killer. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there people and how have y'all been? I am literally so sooo sorry that I wasn't able to update in so long but I have a very good reason for it being firstly, I had my Cambridge International Examinations, and if any of my readers here are giving them, they will know what sort of a drudgery and disease they are – yes my friends, A DISEASE! But now, as I'm finally free of them till next year, I'll utilize most of time here for you guys, but if you guys really, do like my fanfic, why don't y'all tell me to write more!? Honestly guys, I need some love here too don't you think? :,( anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the story…**

Chapter 8:

An empty field of darkness dotted by snowy fragments of land, and showered by infrequent dark orbs, which a young boy knocked away by a simple slash of his keyblade. In the middle of the liquid-looking field, he noticed a young girl, face down and bruised from her delicate arms, cheek and legs.

She slowly rose up as she sighed with pain and brushed her hair away from her face. 'Where am I? What just happened?' She sat up on her knees and tried looking around the place; lonesome, deserted and with a never ending horizon consisting of various shades of blue. She noticed that there was a white vortex at the edge of the far off distance, surrounded by small fragments of land leading to it. The place looked ominous, but still, she thought it was a bit... Beautiful.

"So, I'm guessing you like this place already, am I right?" she heard a voice behind her which jolted her out of her thoughts.

A familiar voice,

A voice she had grown to love so much.

Genus smiled and stood up as she spun around to meet her lover only to gasp in shock and fear. What she saw was not what she had expected.

She saw Sami walking towards her over the dark void, his footsteps making splashing sounds as sparks of light scattered of his feet from each step. He wielded a strange key-shaped blade the color of blue and yellow with a keychain dangling from the hilt.

'Sami's face looked, so different,'; his messy black mane looked even messier, his complexion changed from a warm slight tan to bleached white, his large raven eyes now completely lidless with horrifying large black circles around them. And his mouth; his sweet lips that she remembered from before were now red with dried up blood. Long slits cut up in the side of his cheeks trailing from the edge of his mouth which made his horrifying smile even more evil. Genus felt like she would die at the sight of him.

"S-s-sami… wh-what happened to you?!" she cried as she felt hot tears blurring her vision. The figure just smiled from ear to ear – literally – at the question as he simply stopped in front of her and dismissed his keyblade, turning his head to one side as he leered into her eyes.

"New makeover sweety! Aren't I beautiful now?" he replied as took a long step towards her, that menacing smile and lunatic look still on his face. Genus took a step back at this.

She kept looking at him with a look of complete fear evident on her face. Even the large monster they fought was nowhere near as scary as him now. What did Sonu and Zaebos do to him? Why did they mess up his perfect features? The boy's smile shortened when he didn't hear her reply from hen he asked her earlier. He gripped her shoulders tightly as he shook her hard.

"You didn't answer me Genus, AREN'T I BEAUTIFUL!?" he screamed into her face as he tightened his grip on her delicate arms as he glared into her eyes with pure irritation. Genus gasped from the pain as she closed her eyes and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks in a never ending stream. 'This is not the Sami I know. What happened to my sweet, loving, childhood friend?' The boy continued glaring daggers at her as his smile widened once more.

'Ah! Sami, I promise you whatever happened to you, we will fix this together. I love you, no matter what happens to you…" she managed to say as she felt her voice and breath hitching from the immense pressure she was getting on her arms. The boy's smile faded completely as he pounded her forcefully to the dark, translucent floor and kicked her hard in her stomach.

Genus screamed out in pain as she rolled over and coughed up blood. The boy bent over her as he tore off her dark blue sleeveless top, leaving her in nothing but her red biker shorts and black combat boots. He ran his dark eyes over her form as he noticed a deep bruise forming over her slender, tone stomach as he looked back into her eyes – his evil toothy smile returning.

"My, my Genus. You really ARE premature, aren't you?" he spoke darkly as he threw his head back and laughed shortly. Genus looked down and blushed furiously as she tried to block off her flat chest from his field of vision. The pain she felt in her lower-mid region increasing by the minute from when he kicked her so hard.

"W-well, what do you expect? I just turned ten a few months ago, remember?" she tried to stand up, but to no avail as the pain was too great. She felt her eyes water again.

The boy stopped laughing at once and looked down back at her with a look of pure irritation once again from before. He knelt down beside her and stroked her bruised cheek gently, as he came a few inches from her lips.

"Genus…" he whispered softly as he drew closer, stroking her cheek.

The said curly brown haired girl sighed and complied,

"Yes, Sami?"

At this, the boy's grip tightened around her cheek as he stopped altogether and glared back in her hazel eyes once again. The girl trembled slightly.

"Don't you EVER call me Sami again, or you will get more than a kick in the gut next time." Genus pulled back and looked horrifically at his sadistic face. His face on the other hand grew back to its evil smile as he tilted his head to a side once more.

"Okay!?" he yelled in a strangely ecstatic and insane voice before getting up and pulling Genus to her feet alongside her. She hissed in pain as she felt her bones buckle. When the boy let go of her and she fell back to her knees again, panting.

"I-I can't get up," she gasped as he crouched next to her, "It hurts so much," at this, the boy bent down and started peppering kisses on her milky chest and stomach; wherever he had hurt her. Genus sighed loudly and pulled her head back as he lay her down on the cool liquid-like floor. The boy didn't stop there as he lifted her slightly to kiss her form better. The curly brown haired girl gasped as she now felt his teeth biting away at her neck. The bite turned harder as he opened his long wide mouth, engulfing her flesh.

Genus screamed in pain as he tore off a generous piece of her neck and dropped her hard on the ground, as he stood up over her. The hazel eyed girl noticed blood dripping from his dark cut-up mouth – her blood. Her mind suddenly felt dizzy as she lay back and looked up into the endless blue sky above; gasping as she felt all her energy drain out of her.

"Why… did you…?" was all she could say before her hazel eyes closed and she blacked out from blood loss. The boy smacked his bloody lips and his smile grew.

"You were pissing me off, Genus," he replied simply before he summoned his keyblade and pointed at her chest as he shot a beam. A small orb of light flew out as it hovered over her before it encircled itself in darkness. Out of the black, took shape into that of a person no more than ten clothed in a black and magenta organic-looking body suit and a silver helmet covered with a translucent magenta glass. The figure sighed femininely as it landed slowly to its feet. She looked towards Genus' lying form and sighed. Then her head turned towards the boy next to her.

"Thanks for freeing me, whoever you are," she replied coolly in a voice similar to Genus, only colder, before she turned to Genus' motionless form.

The boy's expression turned grim as he tilted his head in her direction before giving her a stern look. The girl ignored this. He stepped directly in front of her and glared into her helmet as his grip tightened onto his blade.

"Watch your mouth, and the name's Imas alright? Get cocky with me again and I'll destroy you the same way you were created, you get that?" the girl 'hmphed' and stepped back to take a good look at the boy's bleached and leathery face; taking in his mutilated features and blackened lidless eyes.

"Hahaha, is that a fact?" she melted away her helmet to reveal a pretty pale oval face with long curls strawberry blond hair and large golden-yellow eyes. Imas stumbled back as he gave her the once over. 'Damn, she looks just like Genus, but slightly different with the hair and eye color.' The girl raised an eyebrow at him before putting a hand on her hips. Imas took a moment before he snapped and jumped into his battle stance; which was similar to Sami, but he held his keyblade in his left hand pointing to the right, whilst the right arm was raised next to his head.

The girl looked down and sighed before shaking her head and summoning her own weapon; a strange looking large gold colored sword with a slim copper handle and a wide and long crafted blade, slightly sloping upwards. Imas looked puzzled as he eyed at her with a sideways look.

"What the hell is that?" a side of his face twitching uncomfortably. The girl rolled her eyes and jumped into her unique battle stance; holding her blade backwards with her right hand as she pointed it backwards and held out her left palm open towards her opponent.

"What you see here ya dimwit, is called a runeblade. This weapon here utilizes the user's mana, converting it into power that deals extra damage on its own. Unlike your keyblade right there, my weapon can help me channel my magic and fuse it with my attacks to create something… devastating." she paused as she apparated in front of him in a flash of dark energy, "Like so," with that, she swirled round and struck Imas hard on his chest with a flaming Fire strike; sending him flying in the distance. He landed hard on his back, but got back up quickly.

Imas looked at her with a strange expression of frustration and admiration as he smiled his wide smile and licked his lips menacingly.

"Mmm, me likey!" Imas screeched before he began to radiate purplish-red electric energy, "Now we can have some REAL fun, hahahHAHAHahahAHHAHAHAHahahahAHHAHAAAAA!"

With that he zipped over to her at a blinding speed and started slashing her in a long and fast charged up attack as he glowed with each hit dealt on his opponent. The girl pounded against the cold and empty field of darkness before getting back up and summoning large pillars of Thunder around her before pointing her runeblade at Imas; sending the pillars crashing into his figure. The kid simply smirked and deflected them all with a block before zipping over her once again and sending her in the air. Simultaneously, he jumped and started knocking her around with slashing aerial combos. In less than ten successful hits, the girl screamed in pain before dropping onto the ground; clearly beat up and defeated. Imas stretched out his arms and groaned as his aura began to glow even more purplish and red electric-looking energy.

"H-how are you… so powerful..?" she tried to form a sentence. Imas smiled down at her as he licked his lips once more and dispelled his aura within him – turning back to normal.

"I'm not an ordinary person, mind you. I was created by a powerful necromancer and an insane cryptic not too long ago, from the blood of a strong hearted person's heart. I'm the manifestation of all his fears and hence, I have the ability to use other's pain and fear to my own advantage – changing it into power for my own. Along with that, I can also do this," with that, he summoned a Shard before her as it staggered over towards her. The girl's eyes widened as Imas started cackling again.

"You insolent little fool," both children and the small Shard stopped at the voice in the distance as a corridor of darkness appeared and two figures stepped out, one was a tall man in a long dark brown cloak with the hood back, revealing a thin silvery face with pointed ears and a thin grey goatee with a pair of completely black eyes and red irises.

The ends of his cloak trailed behind him and gave off a smoky-shadowy effect as he walked. A strange looking mask that resembled a hockey mask, partly broken from the left eye and forehead, hung from the left side of the waist area of his cloak.

There was also a pair of various large dark shards, seemingly made of solidified darkness protruding from the side of his shoulders. He smiled wickedly, showing rows of sharp pointed teeth.

Next to him walked a boy no older than ten himself, dressed in a black and orange organic-looking body suit with a silver trimmed helmet with the glass down; revealing a pale face with gelled back platinum hair with doleful golden-yellow eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at the two kids.

Imas jaw dropped for the second time that day, 'Now THIS guy looks like Ahmed!? What the hell is going on around here!?'

"Okay hold up just one frickin' minute, who are you both, and why do you," he pointed a finger at the boy in black and red, "Look like the cousin of my Somebody?"

Both mysterious figures stopped in front of the kids as the older one stroked his thin goatee.

"A pure Depressed, the manifestation of one's fears, depression and anxiety," he fumed as he circled Imas, "Interesting, very interesting. I never thought I would be able to meet one in this lifetime." he stopped in front of him and looked him directly in the eyes with his steely glower, "State your name, creature."

Imas stepped back before he burst into fits of laughter once more. The mysterious man gripped the messy black haired-evil boy's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Do NOT test my patience reject," he replied softly in his thick and raspy voice before dropping him to the ground, "Now I will ask once more, and I expect you to answer; what do you call yourself?"

Imas dropped to his knees as he coughed before replying back.

"My name is Imas; the Depressed of the one called Sami in the world known as Celestial City. And you both?" the man smiled devilishly before he spread his arms widely – gesturing towards himself.

"I my new apprentices, am Master Baron Jaysun; the last sole survivor of the Valtrith Clan that long before perished in the Great Keyblade War along with so many others. Next to me is my apprentice Impetus; the embodiment of the extracted darkness from the heart of my previous apprentice, Ammar." he turned to the girl lying down at Imas' feet, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Nequa; the embodiment of the extracted darkness from the heart of that girl lying there, Genus." She motioned towards Genus' long forgotten comatose form.

"Why is that girl shirtless?" Impetus fumed. Imas flashed him his signature creepy grin. The gelled back platinum haired boy looked back unaffected. 'What a weirdo.'

With a swipe of Master Jaysun's hand, Genus' body began to glow light blue, before another copy of herself rose up out of her form, levitating above her. 'This must be her soul,' all three children wondered as the blue entity's eyes slowly opened and she looked around the dark field. The ghost's eyes scanned everyone before settling over Master Jaysun's.

"Wh-what's going on? Who are you?" the strange old man simply uttered some strange incantations as his body began to tremble with growing darkness. He began to laugh inhumanely as his head began to transform before it was engulfed in complete shadowy darkness. Almost instantly, Genus eyes began to droop as her head fell back and her soul melted into a liquid blue state. Jaysun's body extinguished into a blaze of black fire made of darkness and merged with her evaporated soul. All three children watched in awe as Master Jaysun emerged from the embers as something new;

A figure, six feet, three inches tall, with a strange long brown cloak over it that had long silver horned points on his upright collar next to his head. The cloak dissolved into a shadowy black substance made of complete darkness that covered his form. The shadow had several long shadow snakes, flaming embers, daggers with arms attached, and dragons roaring and clawing at the three kids. From behind the long pointed upright collar, a head emerged – Jaysun's head. He looked much younger, now with a mop of tousled white hair, pointed ears, silver skin and the same black and red eyes. His partly broken hockey-style mask was now in place, shielding his face from view except his left eye.

Underneath the shadowy animated cloak, he wore strange brown chest, thigh, arm and knee-pad armor over a brown button up shirt and light brown pant which he held it all up with a long brown belt and large silver buckle. His left hand was replaced with a shadowy black appendage that had several long tendril like claws protruding from them.

Master Baron Jaysun Valtrith had fully come back to life once again.

"Master Jaysun?" Impetus urged as he took a careful step towards the tall demonic man. Nequa was thoroughly stunned and Imas just stood there smiling creepily.

The Baron sighed as he gave himself the once over; running his eyes over his newly re-animated body. Then he turned towards Genus' now dead form and pointed his keyblade at it.

"Firagun!" a large inferno of demonic fire the color of purple, pink and black shot out and incinerated her corpse. In mere seconds, there was nothing left but ash. All three children's eyes fixated where there was supposedly a body of a young girl not too long ago. Imas' smile twitched as he turned back to Jaysun; his eyes wide as saucers.

"Master, what have you done?!" he yelled as he fell to his near her remains as they were already starting to blow away with the wind. Even though Imas was a completely different person now, he still had a fragment of Sami's heart in him that cared for Genus. But now, she was no more. Literally reduced to nothing.

The corrupted human walked towards the bleached boy as he spoke in a voice same as before; deep, thick and raspy. The roaring shadowy cloak trailing behind him as it left a wake of black smoke behind.

"Imas, I had pulled away her remaining damaged heart and soul both, out of her, out of time and devoured it all as it was consumed by this formation you see before you. All that was left was this husk," then he turned around and walked a few feet into the distance before turning back to face the trio.

"There was nothing left to save."

At that all three children shrunk back. He really truly was the incarnation of pure evil. He was so cold hearted that he did not even consider sparing her body.

The Baron outstretched his arms beside him as he looked up into the sky. A strange wind picked up as his dark cloak began to glow of darkness and his eyes glowed red.

"My apprentices, the time is almost upon us for the summoning of the χ-Blade and open the void leading to that wretched wasteland known as Kingdom Hearts, corrupt it with evil and darkness, destroy all that is good in these worlds and extinguish every fragment of light until it is completely eclipsed."

A large horde of swarming Shadow Heartless appeared as they headed towards the four.

Imas summoned his keyblade as he jumped into his battle stance. Nequa did the same as she summoned forth her runeblade.

Impetus put out his hand as he summoned a strange looking keyblade in a flash of dark starry energy; the color of the weapon jet black with a chain-like design running along the side and a long clawed 'c' shaped hook on the end. There was strangely no hilt around the handle except for two jarred black pieces of metal, one relatively longer while the other smaller; protruding from the side of the handle and curving downwards. A small silver keychain no more than two to three inches dangled from the end of the handle with a similar small hook design on the edge. With that, he jumped into a stance where he stood with his feet at his side with the left one in front, the left arm hanging loosely next to him while the right one held the keyblade at a straight horizontal position parallel to his abdomen at a short distance.

The Baron simply pulled out his large black, red and blue trimmed keyblade and cast another inferno of the darkness corrupted purplish and pink-black Firagun spell; burning away Heartless on impact as it swarmed around. After the Shadows were destroyed, a large dark orb crashed on top of them as they were transported to a smoky area where a large and powerful Behemoth awaited them.

"What the..?!" Imas began as the large Heartless growled and summoned a small ball of dark energy heading towards the bleach skinned boy. Impetus jumped in front of him as he deflected the shot easily before turning to Imas and shaking him furiously.

"Stop your staring and fight like a man you pathetic sap!" he growled as he let go of him and jumped at the Behemoth's back, impaling his blade into its rear. Imas' face twisted in rage at the remark he heard earlier. 'How DARE he, how dare he call me a sap. I'll show him. I'll show them ALL!'

"Why you little…" he began as he began to pulsate with purplish-red electric energy. He huffed angrily as his eyes flashed, "Now witness the strength of pure fear and agony, AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

With that he zipped over to the Behemoth's head and unleashed a blindingly fast electric based slashing aerial combo. Nequa dodge rolled away from a stomp from the Heartless' large feet and pointed her runeblade at the Behemoth.

"Now fall at my feet, Gravity!" the Behemoth mulled as its head slowly sunk to the ground as all the three children unleashed their combos on its long black horn.

Master Jaysun extended his arms as he looked back down at the three struggling.

'Time to end this once and for all'

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha!" he laughed evilly as the dragon's head on the side of his cloak opened its head and spat out a never ending spew of endless small pink-black fireballs at the Behemoth. The kids saw the devastating attack and cleared the way as every ball homed its way onto the Heartless as it screamed in pain. A stray ball struck Imas' white hoodie as it scorched off of his chest. 'Aww man!' he thought.

The Behemoth couldn't take anymore as it screamed and finally fell to the floor dead. The dragon stopped spitting instantly as the Behemoth evaporated into black ashes, a small red heart flew out and disappeared into the sky.

With that, the Baron walked over to his apprentices and narrowed his eyes at them as he spoke in his thick voice.

"I am impressed with each of you, however to unlock your full potential, you must surrender your heart, your will, your body and your soul to evil, not just darkness."  
Imas and Nequa looked puzzled whereas Impetus nodded darkly. He was already learning the evil arts of darkness Master Jaysun Valtrith was teaching them.

A corridor of darkness opened behind them as he motioned the three with his tendril-like long hand to follow them.

"Come, we have much to learn. Although I do not enjoy teaching, but since you are all exceptional, I will extend my arm of charity towards you. Make your Master proud."

With that, the four stepped into the corridor, leading to their destination as it closed behind them.

A world hidden and normally inaccessible by almost everyone,

The stronghold for the Baron and his minions lurking there,

Castle Valtrith.

 **Well guys, hope you liked it. It was pretty dark I have to say, but that's just how the story is I'm afraid. If any of you play Dragonfable, you must have realized that I've made the infamous Baron Jaysun Valtrith the main antagonist of this story. For those of you who don't know who he is and are curious what he looks like, I suggest you to watch this video right here;**

 **watch?v=XMaPpQTNBkg**

 **It will also tell you just exactly what did the Baron do here to gain back his form from the deformed lich he was into earlier. More of the story will be revealed shortly, so I suggest y'all to stick around. And please review if you liked this chapter. And once again, sorry for the super late delay, I promise I'll update regularly now.**


	9. Chapter 9

The long awaited sequel to Chapter 8. I know it took a while, but what can I say, I had to deal with some shit (sorry for the cursing) to deal with of my own, and what's more.. I flunked in my CIEs. Joy. The story resumes to the present with our four heroes and their two friends who still have a long way to go. Now I don't know what you Terra and Aqua fan boys and girls might believe, but in my story, these two are not exceptional fighters since childhood like Sami, Ahmed, Ammar and Asad. Terra although, had a rough life in his old hometown Swordhaven with his poor parents – living as a peasant peddler which is why he's tough and strong of nature. Aqua on the other hand, was a princess of Aika Village (a small tropical island as I mentioned before). Yes, you can call Sora and Riku naturally bred childhood fighters through play but they aren't born yet so….

Chapter 9:

Sami, Asad and Ammar were out in the open castle grounds of The Land of Departure, practicing their combat skills. Sami and Ammar were sparing each other while Asad was practicing some aerial combos on the targets hanging nearby.

As it was pretty early in the morning, only these three boys and Master Bux were awake while the rest of the party was sleeping. Right now, the aged Jinn Master stood under a lamp post, a distance away from his apprentices as he eyed their each and every movement carefully.

'Sami is quite the skilled warrior, for a child of age eleven,' he pondered as he slowly stroked his golden beard, 'His technique and ability to swipe the air at such a blinding speed with a single hand's grip is remarkable. Never have I seen such finesse.'

True enough, Sami was dishing out his usual six hit combo on Ammar - who despite being slightly more experienced in trained combat under Master Bux, was still having trouble countering his strikes.

Ammar blocked a slashing head blow from Sami just in time and quickly countered it with a jab in the stomach; sending the messy black haired boy back into the surrounding hill. Ammar jumped back and stood stiff in his battle stance – he gripped his wooden sword with both hands pointing forward as he stood with an upright posture before his opponent, with both legs spread apart. This prevented him from tripping and falling.

"Ugh, not bad Ammar," Sami commented as he massaged his now sore stomach with his left hand, "Now let's see you do this," with that said, Sami dashed out towards Ammar, his old Young Threats sword gripped in his right hand. Just as Ammar was expectedly going to counter with a jabbing blow, Sami dove into a dodge roll and jumped behind the boy with brown hair parted down the middle. Then he executed another one of his combos, sending the boy flying to the opposite corner. Ammar landed on the grass with a thud - on his back.

Sami walked up to Ammar and bent down to him, offering a hand. Ammar sat up and looked up at his friend with a stoic expression as he pounded his chest and jumped to his feet with no help necessary. He broke into a smile and lightly punched Sami's shoulder

"Damn bro, you're pretty good," he commented with a smile as he twisted his hip loudly, "I thought you'd be good, but not THAT good. I wonder if Asad's any better though."

Both boys snickered as their heads turned to their long brown haired friend who was executing a strong three hit combo on one of the targets and sending them spinning above. He gripped his YT sword tightly as he jumped again in an attempt to hit the target once more, only to fall back. He noticed his two friends and grinned as he scratched his head.

Asad walked over to the two other boys as he cracked his knuckles slowly before slinging his sword behind his shoulder.

"Boy am I beat," Ammar groaned as he sat himself on the grass below, "Sparring is a tire for these muscles," he added while prodding his skinny bicep. Sami couldn't help but chuckle.

Ahmed and Terra could be seen exiting the castle as they slowly made their way towards the three boys – yawning and bumping into each other as they struggled to stay awake. Ahmed held a wooden sword in his hand while Terra held onto his wooden keyblade he received as a gift from King Alteon in Swordhaven. Sami crossed his arms and shook his head at the sight.

"You both look terrible. Didn't any of you get a good night's sleep?"

Ahmed yawned as he spoke in a monotone voice; rubbing his left eye.

"Huh... What? Oh no, nooo we were *yawwwwnn!* up all night practicing."

"All night LONG!" Terra stretched.

Then they both fell back on the grass and dozed off together, snoring loudly. Sami, Ammar and Asad stood stunned.

" _Double, Puddle!"_

Just then, two large drops of water, as big as a watermelon each floated over towards the two boys and dropped onto them – Terra woke up with a jolt. All three friends burst out laughing. Aqua giggled in the distance as she walked up towards them.

"Huh?! Who?! What?! Where?!" he yelled as he jumped up into his battle stance – exactly like Ahmed. The said gelled black haired boy however, still slept like a kitten; mumbling softly.

"Zzzz… biscuits… zzzz…" he twitched slightly at the contact of water but still slept, "Zzzz… *incoherent smacking of lips* ewww, wet biscuits… zzzz…"

Aqua wore her usual navy high-collared blue halter top, tan fingerless gloves, black skin-tight shorts and matching stockings, and silver slippers. Today though, she also had on a homemade blue bead necklace with a water drop sigil on the front. She focused a hand on top of Ahmed and closed her eyes as another water drop formed slowly beneath her palm. The necklace glowed.

" _Puddlra!"_ the water drop transformed into a large ball and crashed onto Ahmed's head with a satisfying and loud splash. The said boy jumped up, wide eyed!"

"KYAAAA! Brrrrr! T-that's c-c-coooldd!" he shivered as he shook his head clear of excess water. Everyone was in fits of laughter.

"Well, I had to wake you guys up somehow right? Master Bux and Master Eraqus would be worried." Aqua began as she wiped a tear and pulled out a long dark and light blue staff from behind her. It had a diamond-like shape on the top in the centre of a small spiked circle.

Ahmed gave his signature half smile as he stood up. His skin glowed orange slightly as he let off some steam; drying himself completely. Everyone except Sami stood shocked.

"How did you do that?!" Aqua awed, earning a simple shrug from the black haired boy whose hair now lay flat against his head, covering his forehead and partly his eyes.

"I'm part jinn," he replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world, receiving a loud "WHOAA!" from everyone except his messy raven haired cousin at the back who simply smirked and shook his head. "Now you tell us how you conjured up that water."

"This," Aqua smiled and held up her necklace for everyone, "It's a charm infused with this necklace I made the other day. Nothing much, but still pretty neat. Back in Aika Village, my mother taught me how to make certain basic everyday items like bracelets or necklaces and fuse them with certain magical properties."

"That's awesome Aqua," Sami nodded and smiled at her, clearly impressed. Aqua blushed furiously and smiled back at the remark – unable to hold it.

"Ooohhh… umm… you think so Sami, T-thanks hahaha, it's nothing really ha..." Aqua replied. Sami just quirked an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

"Anywayyyy," Asad butt in as scratched the back of his head, trying to break the ice between Aqua and his clearly confused and 'too simple' friend, "Let's just get back to the sparing alright? Ahmed's a jinn – which is freakin' cool by the way, and Aqua knows how to make charm necklaces which is cool too. Now let's see here, Aqua come on, show me what you can do." He jumped into his battle stance.

"Oh yeah, of course," she stood with her left leg in front and he body slightly turned to face the front as she held her staff low in her right hand. Her left hand was at a distance to her side with the palm open and facing down.

Meanwhile, Sami decided to spar with Terra in the distance and Ammar was already sparring with Ahmed.

Asad landed a straight four hit clubbing combo on Aqua and tossed her back, but she jumped up to her feet again.

"Wow Asad, you're pretty good at this," she smiled mischievously as she raised her staff and aimed it at the long brown haired boy, "Guess I don't have to hold back anymore. _Tripple Puddle!"_

Asad paled as three drops of water shot out of the tip of Aqua's staff – headed straight for him. The boy held them back with his double handed block as they crashed against his sword with a painful crash; the third drop however sent him back. He wasn't hurt, just thrown back from the pressure. Aqua cart wheeled behind him and landed a fast single handed six hit combo of her own. Asad wheeled away from the impact and landed facedown in the grass – tired.

"I win," Aqua smiled as she placed her hands on her hips in triumph. Asad rolled over and spit out some water as he sighed in defeat. 'That was a good fight.'

"You win Blue…" Asad began as he took her small hand and got to his feet, "But just this once…" he ended darkly before he broke into a smile and nudged her shoulder playfully. Aqua winked back in return.

….

All six children and the Masters now sat in the grand dining hall helping themselves to some breakfast as they chatted away and enjoyed their food. The banquet table was loaded with delicious food as usual – this time breakfast of course.

Sami was munching on a large helping of cheese and mushroom omelette, with two large beef sausages, some buttered toast and a tall glass of orange juice.

Asad was having a large bowl of butter egg with a few slices of multi-grain bread and a cup of hot milk tea.

Ammar had an equally large bowl of hot steaming porridge with berries, sweetened with brown sugar, some ginger-nut cookies and a tall glass of mango milkshake.

Ahmed enjoyed a large farm-fresh ghee paratha with two vegetable omelettes, and a cup of hot green tea **(A.N; a paratha is a Pakistani bread which is eaten at breakfast with eggs or tea, made with corn flour and deep fried in hot almond oil until crispy hard and golden. Check Google to see what it looks like).**

Terra was munching a tall stack of waffles with golden syrup, pancakes with honey and butter, and French toast with maple syrup along with a tall glass of chocolate and malt milkshake.

Aqua herself was having a large bowl of fresh fruit salad and a tall strawberry smoothie.

When it came to the kids, all of them (especially Terra) had pretty big appetites and the best thing about them was that they always finished what they were eating. This made both the Masters pretty pleased. 

Master Eraqus and Bux both sat on opposite ends of the table having some toast with fruit jam or marmalade on it alongside a mug of hot espresso each. Both were reading The Daily Dragon; a newspaper which they received by mail from the huge world known as Falconreach – the crossroad where people from many world's met and from where they could travel to almost any other world they wanted to directly, by using the public Griffin services. **(A.N; if you've played Dragon Fable, the player or your character can ride a griffin in order to travel to other places in the Dragon Fable universe. In short, Falconreach is the home of the player and acts as Traverse Town. Pretty neat huh?).**

In addition, Falconreach also had a large bank, tonnes of item shops for adventurers and heroes, a large marketplace, theatre and an inn for travelers to stay and rest in. It is also home to the large Falconreach Guardian Tower. **(A.N; and many important personalities which you will see soon ;)).**

The Daily Dragon

 **BREAKING NEWS:**

 _ **A mysterious young lady turned up at the Falconreach Inn last night. She claims her name is Serenity and apparently does not remember where she's from or anything related to herself. Local townspeople say she's simple, calm and sweet though.**_

" _ **I kinda like her to be honest. She's always nice to me!" –Spruce.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Captain Rolith and his fellow knights from the world of Oaklore Keep liberated yet another illegal Sneevil Treefort. Sneevil mischievous plans crushed. Proud moment for the people of Oaklore and its heroic knights in shining armors.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Local boy named Ash Dragonblade of Falconreach accidentally drinks a potion made by Cysero to make his height grow – but accidentally grows a pair of large hoofs and a donkey's tail. The boy's friend and local healer; a little red Moglin named Twilly claims no amount of healing magic could restore his friend's small feet.**_

" _ **Just keep soaking it in beef marinate. Never worked for me though. *grin*." –Cysero.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **A world by the name of Cape Ordinance was recently seen surging with unbelievable darkness before it completely disappeared as reported by the stargazers in Falconreach. Remaining survivors have been reported to end up in Traverse Town. A surviving youth from this world gives his own account of the horrors he and his now missing sister experienced;**_

" _ **I was outside last night in the training grounds, sparing with my younger sister Ryne when we suddenly heard the loud thundering of clouds overhead – but it never rained afterwards. It was around 2300 when the horrors began to unfold themselves…**_

 _ **Ryne and I looked at each other. We knew something was wrong. Then we heard the bloodcurdling scream of the locals piercing the night air. Summoning our keyblades, we rushed out towards the Main Plaza. What we saw made us stop dead in our tracks…**_

 _ **Our once peaceful world; where the grandest ceremonies were held, where people loved peace and sacrificed everything to preserve it, the place where technological development was at its best, was now in ruins and overrun by these.. hideous abominations we had ever seen; small black monsters with cruel yellow eyes wreaked havoc as far as the eye could see. The whole place was swarming with them, and I could not see any human who I was grown so familiar with anywhere.**_

 _ **One lone warrior; a close friend of ours by the name of Hayden stood surrounded by hundreds of these creatures, bruised but unmoved, swinging his sword around at them. He was a skilled fighter so he could hold his own, but I could see that his strength and stamina were decreasing rapidly – they were much too many for one teenager alone.**_

 _ **Without a second thought, me and Ryne jumped to his aid and started giving him a hand in destroying these monsters, only to be baffled as they kept coming and coming.**_

 _ **Another loud crack of thunder was heard as a strong wind picked up and I saw a large vortex open up in the sky; more monsters jumped out – each bigger, darker and stronger than the previous one. We could not win this fight... not this time…**_

 _ **After what seemed like a decade of getting pummeled from either side, that I heard a loud crash and noticed that my best friend Hayden had fallen to the ground, while Ryne knelt on the ground beside him panting; looking over his wounds. A huge swarm of the creatures dashed over them; their menacing yellow eyes glowing with greed. I let out a battle cry and with all the courage and little strength I myself had left, begin swinging my mighty keyblade at them – turning plenty of them to black ash while tossing most of them away.**_

 _ **Hayden smiled at me and gave me a wink and thumbs up before he passed out. His last words were, 'Heh, quite the show we put up today huh Fortis? I… wish… we… could do this… again. It could be a regular thing – just me, you, and Ryne… fighting like we usually do in these Struggle Matches… tag team style heh heh…' Classic Hayden. Making a joke at a time like this.**_

 _ **Just as I got back up, a loud roar was heard and I looked behind me to see the most horrific thing in my life; A huge, humanoid figure probably a hundred feet tall with wispy snakelike hair, large yellow eyes, muscular arm and legs with crooked feet and a large heart shaped cavity staggered over to us. He roared into the night as the remaining dark smaller monsters dissolved into him and he stood up facing us.**_

 _ **I was terrified beyond my imagination but nonetheless, stood my ground and fended off the new enemy with newfound courage and strength. I would not have liked Ryne to help me out here, but nonetheless, I needed all the extra help I could get. The monster had incredible strength and powers; it could summon more of those smaller monsters to aid him in battle and fire large homing meteors of dark energy hurling towards us. We held our ground in this fight of our lives.**_

 _ **After what seemed like forever, the monster finally toppled to its demise as it was mysteriously picked up by the dark cold wind and sucked into the vortex from whence it came. I looked around and noticed with grief as my beautiful world began to slowly disintegrate into this dark void as well. It was only a matter of time before we disappeared as well…**_

 _ **Before I felt myself getting sucked in, somewhere in the distance I saw a person looming. A young boy in a dirty white hoodie and black pants;**_

 _ **Bone white complexion, long messy black hair, bloodshot lidless red eyes with black circles highlighting them, a pair of slits for a nose and underneath; a long red mouth with a grin so sinister and full of terror that stretched from ear to ear. Literally. He held a keyblade as well.**_

 _ **Before I could react, the last of my strength failed me and I fainted as I felt my entire being getting sucked up and into the vortex.**_

 _ **I woke up shortly afterwards to find myself lying unconscious amongst the dumpsters and cardboard boxes somewhere in a back alley on this strange world. This place was completely new to me and never before had I seen or heard about this place. The locals called this place Traverse Town. Nobody knows much of this place because most of the people living here themselves are from worlds which previously fell into darkness. Living in this place for so long has affected their memories and they do not recall their former home or friends at all. It makes me sad.**_

 _ **The first thing which came to my mind when I discovered myself here was where my sister and best friend were. I've been searching for them in this small place ever since; talking to the locals, asking almost everybody I can if they can help me find them but they don't… none of them remember anything nor has anyone seen two teenagers by the name of Ryne and Hayden anywhere either.**_

 _ **I don't know how long I've been in this place, or how long will it take before I'm reunited with my friends, but I won't give up… never! I spend my days patrolling the other two districts of this small town, destroying any of the scum; which took everything away from me, on the spot. They deserve no mercy. I do not know if the boy I saw before was real or just a figment of hallucination, but I will find out.**_

 _ **One day, I will find Ryne and Hayden. When that happens, I will set order once more." –Fortis**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Former innkeeper from the Falconreach Inn; Mary Gray leaves to take care of her family somewhere south of Falconreach. Her partner Sabrina now in fulltime authority of the inn. Travelers spreading rumors that the new innkeeper is selling strange weapons of unbelievable dark and evil power known as Doom Weapons to heroes willing to pay. No evidence found yet.**_

 **-Lore Master Teka, Falconreach Libraseum.**

….

Master Eraqus sat deep in thought on his grand chair in the main hall watching solemnly as Master Bux was busy trying to perfect the six apprentices' basic dodge and jump abilities in battle. The middle aged man with tied up black hair wondered upon the events he and his good jinn friend had just read. Perhaps it is time they told them what they were up against.

Perhaps they ought to know the dangers and evil that is to come…

Master Bux noticed his human friend's changed and decided to shorten his class.

"Alright my hard working apprentices, I believe that's enough training for today. You all did brilliantly well and I am proud of each and every one of you. Now go ahead and take some much needed rest. Class dismissed!"

"Yes Master Bux!" all six cried in unison and made a bowed low in respect. Then they all walked away together towards the exit.

"So, what do you guys wanna do next?" Aqua asked as she stretched her arms out over her head. Continuously cart wheeling around to dodge light orbs, conjured by Master Bux really did a toll on her tiny muscles.

"Well, each of us hasn't really lived here in the Land of Departure long enough to know all its different features," Ahmed pondered as he walked alongside her with a smile on his face, hands behind his head. 'Aqua looks pretty even with all her blue hair messed up with the intense training. Wow…' He turned towards Ammar who was strolling behind them talking to Sami and Terra, "Hey Ammar, what do we have here anyway? I never got to ask you that."

"Hahaha yeah, I'd be down for that action too Terra… -Huh? What?" Ammar broke off from the two boys next to him, "Oh yeah, this place has tonnes of cool sites we can visit. We can go swimming down by the creek, hike up the tall hills back there in the distance, a playground somewhere behind the castle…"

"I'm up for a good swim," Sami suggested as Terra nodded in agreement as well.

"Yeah, ever since we left Celestial City, I haven't had a good dip," Asad joined in as he slung his sword over his shoulder.

"But where will we get our swimsuits from?" Aqua wondered as she looked up into the clear cloudless white sky, "As far as I recall, I left all my other clothes back in Aika Village before I got here. I think you guys must have dealt with the same am I right?"

"Can't disagree," Terra chimed and he swung the air with his wooden keyblade.

"You guys," Ammar sighed as he shook his head before continuing, "There's plenty of suits to choose from in our dressers, back up in our rooms. We'll just borrow one we see fit."

"Hey yeah! You're right." Ahmed agreed as he remembered seeing a pair of flaming inferno colored swimming trunks that caught his eye the other day, while he was going through his drawers one day.

"I remember too! Hell yes!" Sami fisted the air as he too remembered seeing a pair of black trunks with a blue lightening vinyl on it lying somewhere in his drawer. The Masters had prepared everything for them.

"Then it's settled guys. We're going swimming!" Terra jumped clearly excited. Back in Swordhaven, they didn't have an ocean so naturally Terra was used to swimming in only small lakes and pools. Swimming amongst waves thrilled him.

"Whoooo! Let's go!" Ahmed and Ammar cried as one as they slapped each other a high five and raced up the stairs leading to their rooms.

"Hey! Wait for us you two!" Sami, Aqua, Terra and Asad yelled back as they sped up, trying to catch up to them. 'They really are growing closer to each other, I'm happy for you Ahmed,' Sami thought to himself as he couldn't help but smile.

….

Meanwhile…

"I noticed your aura changed as you were sitting here my friend," he silently stroked his majestic glowing golden beard. A smile grazed his lips as he continued and sat at his chair next to him, "Care to share what's bothering you and causing this change of your attitude?"

Master Eraqus sighed before he finally turned to his friend next to him.

"I was thinking something Bux," he began, his voice full of concern, "How long do you think we will sit around like this and see more and more worlds fall to darkness?"

The elder jinn was thoughtful for a moment as well as he pondered on the topic. As keyblade masters, their job was to restore the balance of light and darkness in the realms, use the power of the keyblade for good and destroy evil. Yet, there were three major worlds that were lost to the darkness.

"Eraqus, do you think…" Master Bux began slowly, "That it's time we let them take the Mark of Mastery Exam?"

The said dark haired man was speechless for a moment. Nobody in history had ever taken the exam at such a young age. The kids weren't even in their teens yet. They were just ten years old with the exception of Sami, Ahmed and Terra who were eleven – Ahmed turned eleven just a few days ago.

"I don't think they're ready yet Bux," Master Eraqus said, "They're still just children, you know and putting them up to the task of saving the worlds at such a young age would be morally unfair to them. It would be like putting them in danger. They have families who are waiting for them at home…"

"So what do you suggest then?"

Master Eraqus sat cross armed deep in thought before he continued.

"The Heartless are back no doubt, but I cannot help but feel that there is probably an even stronger force out there that needs to be stopped urgently. This looks like a job for a keyblade master," he continued before he turned toward the gold and blue eyed jinn, "I propose that we look into this matter personally ourselves."

Master Bux remained silent as if looking into some unseen force using his supernatural powers. He then spoke up as well, nodding in vigorous agreement,

"You are right Eraqus," he began, "I too can feel a strong evil presence somewhere as well; it's neither the Nobodies, nor the Heartless or any Elementals that might have lost their sanity and have decided to go are raging about – but something much more sinister and malicious; out to cause nothing but ruin, fear and despair…" he paused as he let out a breath slowly before continuing, "I'll call my good friend Yen Sid to help us on this journey and help us in solving this issue. He's an experienced keyblade master and one of the very last known survivors of the Great Keyblade War. He will surely come to our aid."

"Yes, I have known much about Master Yen Sid in my youth, but Bux, hasn't he already retired?"

Master Bux nodded before clarifying.

"In a manner of speaking, yes he has, but considering whatever is at stake, I suppose he may opt to help us out. He is training two of his own apprentices keyblade mastery at the moment. One of them is Mickey; the mouse king of his world known as Disney Castle, and his old acquaintance from the parallel world of Timeless River; Oswald."

Master Eraqus was shaken up at this a bit.

"Oswald? You mean to say the long forgotten rabbit that was never again seen after the parallel world was sealed off?"

Master Bux nodded gravely before continuing.

"That is correct my friend. Timeless River is somewhat a completely parallel reality from ours, and in saying so, holds many hearts of its own that have been trapped there for decades upon decades. Although forgotten, these hearts are still as real as ours, and hence in order to preserve their wellbeing and their own separate reality which they live in, it is our duty to make sure their parallel reality does not escape into ours and vice versa. They do not belong in our parallel universe, and neither do we in theirs."

He got up from his seat as he walked up to Master Eraqus.

"Oswald is a resident of Timeless River who somehow has become trapped in this reality after something went horribly wrong with the Cornerstone of Light in Timeless River which is parallel to the one placed in Disney Castle."

"But isn't the Cornerstone well hidden so that dark forces may not reach it?" Master Eraqus asked, to which Master Bux shook his head.

"The one in Disney Castle is well hidden somewhere underground yes, but the one in Timeless River is not. It's been left wide open for everybody to see and it has been like this for a very long time. Even before I myself came into the realm of mortals, it seems. That makes it an easy target to anybody who is willing to do evil."

"Good grace! Who could it be?"

"I have no clue, but what I do know is that it cannot be anybody from Timeless River. The residents there are not evil or corrupted by darkness in the least to say. They might be mischievous, or at times naïve and childish in taking decisions, but they all mean good in the end. It must be somebody from this realm that's found a way into that one."

"Well, what do you propose we do about it Bux?"

Master Bux turned his back towards Eraqus as he faced the large circular colored glass windows behind their seats in the hall. He pondered carefully before continuing.

"As much as this matter needs to be solved as well, there are more pressing matters that need attention Eraqus. From what Yen Sid tells me in one of his letters, Oswald is an exceptional pupil of his, and he has made much good progress as well. He's similar to Mickey, yet he is somewhat different. Mickey is much more open, very friendly and bright, whereas Oswald on the other hand is reserved and distanced. He has a heart of light similar to Mickey and he will do great things for others when the time comes, but he has a sad past. Until the time comes, it is best if Oswald is to remain here under the tutelage of Yen Sid. I am sure there will come a day when Oswald will have to go back home eventually, but until that time comes, we need him to be here fighting alongside us in the battle against evil."

Master Eraqus summoned his black and grey keyblade and pointed it in the distance – summoning a portal of light. He walked up towards it and turned back to his friend before stepping in and teleporting.

"Then I suppose we'll have to trust time then," he smiled, "I'll go get my old friend Xehanort. He might help us out in ridding this problem as well."

As he said that, he stepped in and disappeared. Master Bux prepared a good feast for their six apprentices and put a spell on the banquet table that would summon the food all hot and prepared for them as soon as anybody sat. He also wrote a note and left it under Sami's pillow so that he may find it when he woke up the next morning.

Just as he was getting ready to leave for the Mysterious Tower where his good friend Master Yen Sid and his two apprentices lived, he used his jinn powers to take a closer look into Master Eraqus' friend; Xehanort's heart. He was taken aback when he realized that Xehanort did not have a heart of light, but one of darkness. Then he convinced himself that it's not necessary that darkness is always evil. His own father was also one with a dark heart but he did much good for both human and jinnkind. Then again, something seemed wrong about him…

'I've got my eye on you, Xehanort. One false move and you will face me in my true jinn state.'

With that, he simply apparated out of the room, without the need to use a portal of light.

Well everyone, how was today's chapter? I know it was really late but I apologized didn't I? I promise I'll update soon, but please don't hate me for it… let me know what ya'll want the next chapter to have. I'm running a bit short on ideas and I need some good… what's the word… motivation to write better (I know most of you won't though…. -_-). Anyway, please PLEASE review for God's sake! I need to know how well I'm doing. I'm a guy that's why no one is paying me compliments, am I right? On a side note, for those who didn't know who's Oswald, he's the forgotten Walt Disney character who was later replaced by Mickey Mouse. That's right people… Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! Look him up if you don't believe me. I'll see you in the next update then. Review please?! 


	10. Author's Final Note

Hey there everyone, it's your boy Electro Shark,

Okay so, if any of you are still reading this story right now, all I want to say is great job on coming this far and for the last time, I'm really, really sorry for doing this right now.

If you've already guessed what I'm about to say, great job – and if you're still wondering what I'm on about; it's just that with a heavy heart I have to say that I am discontinuing this series.

Yes, you read that right LapSlappyGurl and HelpSomeone, this story is officially dead.

I'll be completely straight here and say that I wasn't happy with how it was turning out at all. I missed a few important people, exaggerated some things quite a bit and forgot to add in a few important people to the plot – to put it simply, but that wasn't all. The story in itself was very dry and felt dead to me which is why I did what I had to do.

Moreover, I was also going through a few major changes in my life at that time and at one point completely forgot about this story entirely myself, so I decided to start all over from the top – which I ultimately did, not too long ago.

This story has been updated and I fixed and added a few new things to it as well. I also renamed it from simply 'Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Legacy' to "Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Legacy 0.01 Final Mix', which in my opinion; is a much better, much fluid and much interesting story and a great remake of my first story. Here's a simple summary;

"Is reality a Dream, or dreaming a Reality?

The Universe is full of Answers,

I only want One.

My Question:

Why Me?"

The lives of thirteen year old Sami and his friends' change forever as their homeworld; Celestial City is plunged into Darkness by a horde of Heartless and Unversed - leading our messy haired young protagonist to end up on some distant world COMPLETELY unknown to him.

Will Sami be able to reunite with all of his friends as well as defend the multiverse from the merciless Baron of Darkness; Master Jaysun and his four apprentices using his newfound powers and with the help of the mysterious keyblade now in his possession?

Follow the tale of a young hero as he befriends and meets various characters from the Disney universe, Artix Entertainment and Final Fantasy; visiting known and never before mentioned worlds in any Kingdom Hearts game and from many iconic Disney movies, nostalgic places from Final Fantasy and Dragon Fable; all playing a major part in the story as it unfolds and circles around the life of Sami as he evolves and grows as a character.

Chronologically, this story dates six years before the events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, twenty years after The Great Keyblade War and Kingdom Hearts: Union Cross [X], Unchained X Back Cover and Kingdom Hearts X.

The story is written in an RPG format with references to iconic soundtrack and gameplay-style writing to the keep the readers on edge and make them feel part of the action and in control - just like the various Kingdom Hearts installments.

If you're interested, then please, feel free to read it here;  
story/130437104-kingdom-hearts-the-untold-legacy-0-01-final-mix

I try to upload a new chapter every month but make sure that I make it over ten thousand words or usually longer, depending on the plot and chapter concerned of course.

Once again, I'm really sorry for doing this and I promise to make it up in my future books. Please check out the new updated version of the story on my Wattpad. It would really mean a lot to me if you do. And if you just lost interest at this point, I understand…

This is goodbye, for now, and I hope to see you all in my Wattpad reviews…

Peace.


End file.
